Darla's Adventures of Xena: Warrior Princess
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In the 600th story submission, Darla is eager to visit Mount Olympus with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. When Drell agrees to let them go, Atticus is in competition when Cassandra's parents come to visit her, especially her father who was once the strongest warlock in the world, even stronger than Drell, a bigger challenge even comes when against Xena Warrior Princess vs Hercules.
1. Chapter 1

"This must be what it feels like to be She-Ra." Darla smiled as she wore her hair down while riding in the sky with her very own pegasus that Drell got for her after sending Atticus to meet a different Hercules from the one he and Cherry knew a very long time ago.

"Shall we go home now?" The pegasus asked her.

"It has to be lunch time by now, Sprinkles." Darla nodded as she then made the pegasus land in the Fudo backyard.

After they landed, Darla went inside. Sprinkles smiled to Darla and soon went to get some sleep as this was a long time together to wait until lunch.

* * *

"What's for lunch?" Darla asked as she took her Moon Staff and waved it to change back into her clothes since she was dressed like a warrior princess to fit in the mood with riding on her very own pegasus.

"I think we're going to have pizza bagels." Emily smiled.

"Great!" Darla beamed. "Um, where's Atticus?"

"He and the others are in the Netherworld right now, they had to meet someone there." Emily replied as she looked just as curious as the young girl.

* * *

 ** _In the Netherworld..._**

Enchantra was with Cassandra and there was a black-haired woman with a brown-haired man.

"Mom... Dad..." Cassandra whispered before going toward her parents.

"Now, dear, I'm sure that Drell was joking about his message." Elizabeth said to her husband.

"Yes, but to ruin his joke; I am going to crush this Atticus boy." Chris smirked.

Cassandra soon rushed to hug her parents. Elizabeth and Chris smiled as they hugged their daughter back.

"So glad you two could make it." Enchantra smiled to her sister and brother-in-law.

"No problem." Elizabeth said.

"So, I guess you heard about Drell's announcement?" Enchantra asked Chris with a small smirk.

"This has to be a prank, right?" Chris replied. "No one could be stronger than me."

"Oh, it's no prank." Enchantra smirked.

"What?!" Chris glared. "Lies!"

"I'm afraid you're going to meet your match soon." Enchantra told her brother-in-law while Cassandra was still hugging her mother as it had been too long since they last saw each other.

"It's a lie, I just know it!" Chris declared as he pounded his fist on the table that was in front of him, destroying it.

Soon enough, Drell came in with Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, The Troublefields." Drell introduced the couple.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you both...I think." Mo said, unsure how to feel.

Chris soon started to make his way to the group.

"Hello, sir." Atticus said.

"This is the kid?" Chris asked.

"Chris, this is Atticus, he's Patrick's son." Drell told the brown-haired warlock.

"HA!" Chris laughed. "So, he's a Wiccan with muscles that are just for show?"

"He's stronger than he looks..." Drell warned.

"He's a show-off, Daddy!" Cassandra latched onto Chris. "He's always bragging and boasting about how strong he is!"

"Then it's time I get rid of him once and for all." Chris said as he cracked his knuckles.

"What the-?!" Atticus's eyes widened. "We just met, sir!"

"So sad it has to be short then." Chris smirked.

"Don't even think about it," Drell told Chris. "I promised Atticus I'd take him and his friends, and his adorable little sister to Mount Olympus for a visit."

"Fine, but we're coming with." Chris glared, referring to himself and his family.

"We are?" Elizabeth and Cassandra asked.

"Yes, we are," Chris replied before he towered over Atticus. "You will learn to respect me once you are beaten. How strong are you?"

"He's met Hercules before and Zeus has rewarded him with wonderful strength." Drell bragged for Atticus.

"Stop telling lies." Chris glared at Drell.

"Excuse me?" Drell glared back before he soon got an idea on how to prove he was telling the truth.

"Can we go now?" Atticus asked Drell. "It's about lunch time back home."

"Yes, you can go." Drell allowed.

"Thanks, and thanks for letting us go to Mount Olympus." Atticus smiled before going back home with the others.

Drell smiled back before glaring at Chris. "I don't lie."

"Except for maybe about your age." Enchantra mocked.

"Aw, go kiss a toad." Drell rolled his eyes at the witch queen.

"I am going to crush him." Chris glared as he was about to go and crush Atticus.

"Calm yourself, Chris," Drell replied. "You haven't seen Cassandra since she left Witch Academy, wouldn't you rather bond with her and catch up since she's been in high school with Sabrina?"

"How dare you make my daughter share her education with that half-mortal!" Elizabeth scoffed in disgust.

"She had to experience in the mortal world." Drell said.

"Just make sure you have a better college for our little Cassandra!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Now, when do we leave?" Chris asked.

"Soon, let me assure you..." Drell told them before walking off. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have to meet Skippy in the North Pole... Poor guy got his tongue stuck to the pole again thinking it was a giant candy cane. You think he would learn by now or before Christmas."

"Fine." Chris glared.

"Pain in the butt..." Drell muttered in annoyance about Chris. "And I thought Aku's daughter in the future was a brat."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with the Fudo family..._**

Lunch was being served as Atticus and Patch came back home and walked downstairs.

"Who wants pizza bagels?" Emily smiled to the boys.

"Me!" Atticus and Patch smiled back.

Emily giggled as she then gave them some helpings for their lunch. "So, what did Drell want?" she then asked.

"We asked him if we could visit Mount Olympus." Atticus replied before eating some pizza bagels.

"And he said yes." Patch added with a smile.

"Did you ask about me?" Darla asked her big brother.

"Yes, and you're set to come with us." Atticus smiled to her.

"Awesome, I get to visit Mount Olympus!" Darla cheered.

* * *

They soon finished their pizza bagels.

"So, what did you do before lunch?" Atticus asked his little sister.

"She was pretending to be a warrior princess and I was her steed." Sprinkles said.

"Sprinkles!" Darla gasped at her pegasus.

"What? You were." Sprinkles told her.

"Okay, I was." Darla smiled sheepishly to her big brother.

"Hm..." Atticus smirked. "Well, it'll be good practice for when you visit Mount Olympus with us."

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

"I'm glad you're excited, it's such an honor, like being an honored guest to Canterlot." Atticus smiled back.

"Sure sounds like it." Darla said.

"I'm excited to go," Patch agreed. "I just wonder who else besides Hercules we'll see?"

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

"Are there any dog gods and goddesses?" Patch asked. "Cherry told me about Anubis from Egyptian mythology."

"Hmm... I'm not sure if there are any dog gods or dog goddesses in Greek mythology." Atticus shrugged.

"Aw..." Patch pouted.

"Sorry, I just know Anubis..." Cherry shrugged to Patch herself. "Egyptian mythology is more my niche than Grecian."

"I understand." Patch said.

"I'm sure you'll have fun either way, Patch, we sure did when we visited Mount Olympus." Cherry told the dog.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"I'd like to meet the goddesses, they sound exotic," Darla replied. "Especially Aphrodite."

"You mean the Goddess of Love?" Mo asked.

"She sounds so beautiful." Darla nodded.

"I think you'd like her," Atticus smiled. "She's a bit of a fashionista in her own way, mostly around love, well, she is the mother of Cupid."

"Oh, yes, very much so." Mo nodded in agreement.

Darla smiled as she felt very excited to visit Mount Olympus with the others.

"So, what was with that warrior princess thing earlier?" Sprinkles asked.

"Oh, I was just pretending to be Xena," Darla replied. "Nora Thunderman was talking about her."

"She used to be a great warrior." Atticus said.

"You know about her?" Darla gasped to her big brother.

"I've done my research." Atticus said.

"She sounds amazing," Darla replied. "I'd love to meet her."

"Maybe we'll meet her." Atticus said.

Darla smiled back before hugging him.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was going to do their own thing for dinner until they would soon leave for Mount Olympus as promised by Drell. Enchantra had a special dinner for her sister and brother-in-law visiting and they decided to use their magic to make the house like in Ancient China and even wore kimonos and spoke in Chinese with each other, though Chris was more anxious to face Atticus than reconnecting with his family.

"So, um, I got straight A's in school." Cassandra told her parents.

"That's wonderful." Elizabeth smiled.

"Except for this F." Chris said.

"F?!" Cassandra's face paled.

Chris took out the report card to show the F by Cassandra's name, but it was about gender.

"Uh, that just means 'female', Dad." Cassandra replied.

"Genders aren't any excuse to get F's in school." Elizabeth sighed.

Cassandra frowned a bit in concern to her parents' response to her report cards in both regular classes and Magic Training Classes in the school boiler room with Ms. Magrooney and Mr. Snipe.

"Your father was always the competitive type." Enchantra told her niece.

"It's true." Chris said.

"Remind me not to tangle with him." Mephista commented as he was given a carrot since he was a rabbit and all.

"I'll remind you." Cassandra said.

"So, tell me more about this joke that Drell's mentioned about a Wiccan named Atticus Fudo." Chris asked his sister-in-law.

"It's not a joke, Dad..." Cassandra muttered.

"What?" Chris asked his daughter. "What do you mean, Cassandra?"

"It's a long story, but Atticus is usually on top of gym classes and anything in physical fitness," Cassandra explained. "He's the best athlete in school."

"He's also the star quarterback player on the football team." Mephista added.

"That too." Cassandra nodded.

"There's no way a mere high school Wiccan can be stronger than me though!" Chris slammed his fists on the dinner table which nearly broke it in half. "And I'll prove it when I crush him with my bare hands."

"Oh, Chris." Elizabeth replied.

"Of course, Daddy." Cassandra nodded as she ate her egg roll.

"Oh, boy, I'm glad I'm not facing your dad." Mephista said.

"You lucked out for once, Bunny Boy." Cassandra smirked to her familiar.

"I sure did." Mephista said.

They soon finished dinner together.

"My patience grows thin," Chris glared to his sister-in-law. "Enchantra, tell Drell I wish to face this Atticus tomorrow and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Okay, but he won't be happy with your demand." Enchantra said.

"I don't care!" Chris replied.

Enchantra sighed as she then went to see Drell as he was just about to have dinner himself with his family as Skippy served like a servant, though of course he would get to eat with them since he was an honorary family member due to being friends with Drell for hundreds and hundreds of years despite the bullying at times.

* * *

"Drell, I have a message for you from Chris." Enchantra told him.

"Must you interrupt me whilst I dine?" Drell asked as Skippy served a rich and royal chicken dinner.

"I'm sorry, Drell, but Chris is really anxious to go up against Atticus, Mount Olympus or no Mount Olympus." Enchantra told the warlock.

"He was always impatient." Drell groaned.

Skippy hid a small smirk.

"Shut up, don't you say a word!" Drell glared at him as he soon finished his meal off before leaving.

Skippy waved as Drell went off.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me." Drell prayed as he came to get the kids to make them visit Mount Olympus sooner since Cassandra's father was anxious to face Atticus.

"Forgive you for what?" Atticus asked as Drell had arrived.

"Atticus, I'm sorry, but change of plans," Drell told him. "Chris wants to face you tomorrow, no questions asked. I suggest you get a nice big dinner, take a shower, and go straight to bed."

"With how impatient he is, I'll do just that." Atticus said.

"That's my advice, like a boxer or wrestler before the big match." Drell nodded.

Atticus nodded, taking Drell's advice.

"Have a good night now, I hope you win." Drell comforted Atticus like the son he never had.

"How can I not?" Atticus asked.

"Well, before you were born, Chris was the strongest." Drell replied.

"Oh, so he's jealous." Atticus said.

"Very much so, worse than the green-eyed monster." Drell nodded.

"Was he stronger than you?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe a little bit?" Drell replied nervously, not wanting to be honest with that question.

"A _little_ bit?" Atticus asked, unconvinced.

"Okay, he was stronger than me and still was." Drell confessed.

"He must be and you were stronger than me when we first met." Atticus replied.

"True." Drell nodded.

"I'll be fine, Drell, I'll see you around." Atticus said.

"Okay, good night, I'll see you later." Drell replied as he then took his leave.

Atticus soon went to have dinner.

* * *

Emily smiled as she served some steak with plenty of vegetables.

"Looks great, Mom." Atticus smiled back.

"I do my best." Emily smiled.

"And you succeed." Atticus smiled back.

Everyone then began to eat their dinner together as it was a good night, but tomorrow would be a big day for Atticus tomorrow.

* * *

After dinner, Atticus went to bed.

"Going to bed so early, kiddo?" Patrick asked.

"I have to face someone tomorrow." Atticus replied with a yawn since he had a very full stomach now.

"Chris?" Patrick guessed.

"Yeah..." Atticus nodded. "We'll talk later."

"Get some rest, son." Patrick allowed.

Atticus nodded again and went into his bedroom with Patch, and where once he went to sleep, Patch went to sleep next.

"Should've seen this coming..." Patrick sighed. "Chris Troublefield..."

"Do I wanna know?" Darla asked as she was in her pajamas and ready for bed herself.

"Let's just say before your big brother Chris was the strongest man in the world." Patrick said.

"Oh?" Darla replied.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's time for bed." Emily said as she took Darla upstairs.

"Can't you at least tell me about it?" Darla asked on the way to her bedroom.

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Darla promised.

"All right..." Patrick replied. "Brush your teeth, wash your face, and I'll meet you in your bed."

Darla nodded and then went to do everything to get ready for sleep.

* * *

After a few moments passed, Darla was soon in her bedroom.

"Okay, Darla, you all snuggled in?" Patrick asked.

"Yes," Darla smiled. "Now, tell me about this guy Chris. Is he like the merman Christopher that Jessica met during our summer vacation in Atlantica with Aunt Athena and Uncle Triton?"

"Not exactly." Patrick said.

"That's why you were nervous," Darla replied. "Christopher seems much too nice."

"Yeah, he's a good guy and perfect for your sister," Patrick nodded. "Now, Chris was a bit of a show-off, especially back in school at the Worcestershire School, I could never tell who was worse: Him or Lancelot."

"How strong is he?" Darla asked.

"Well, before Atticus, much stronger," Patrick replied. "He was on every sports team back in school, so he was a bit of a jock and bullied nearly everyone, but would often try to woo the girls. Especially Guinevere, but Arthur liked her."

"Whoa," Darla said. "Was he even stronger than Uncle Sportacus?"

"Could've been very likely, though I don't think anyone could be more fit and athletic like Uncle Sportacus." Patrick replied. "He always bossed people around with his strength. You could say he's as rotten as Robbie though."

"Whoa," Darla said again out of shock. "When did you first see him use his strength?"

"At school," Patrick replied as it was now time for a flashback. "Drell, Arthur, and I saw him trying out for weight-lifting which was as popular as jousting, of course, Artie only had the strength to uncover Excalibur and his dog found The Bone of Scone."

* * *

We are shown the Middle Ages of when Patrick was in high school.

 _"That Lancelot's a real jerk," Patrick told Drell as they were in their passing period. "You'd swear he's gonna be King of the Bullies someday."_

 _"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Drell said._

 _"Sometimes I feel like it can..." Patrick sighed. "I sometimes have dreams that a void or something dark will take my sister away."_

 _"Ah, Patty, don't be ridiculous," Drell replied. "Nothing's gonna happen to Delilah."_

 _"Move over, chumps!" A voice called out._

 _"I have a feeling it just got worse." Drell said._

 _The two soon turned to see a brown-haired boy who seemed a bit bigger than them in strength._

 _"So, you weenies on any sports teams?" The boy asked._

 _"Oh, my mother told me about you," Drell groaned. "You're a transfer student, Christian Troublefield."_

 _"It's Chris and don't you forget it!" The boy warned._

 _"So, are you really as strong as my mother tells me you are or is that just a rumor?" Drell smirked._

 _"I bet I'm stronger than you, Tubby!" Chris glared._

 _"What did you call me?!" Drell glared back._

 _"Drell, calm down." Patrick said._

 _"No, Patrick, let him talk!" Drell glared._

 _"Tubby..." Chris mocked the warlock, attempting to shove him back like a typical school bully and which was successful._

 _" **I'LL KILL YOU!** " Drell soon chased after Chris._

 _Chris ran, though he had a plan in mind for this. He soon tripped Arthur to make him fall in the mud with a smirk._

 _"Artie!" Patrick cried out for his friend._

 _"I'm alright." Arthur groaned._

 _Chris kept running and even ruined a game that the nerds were playing which frustrated them._

 _" **GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!** " Drell snapped as he chased after Chris._

* * *

 _Soon enough, Drell ended up in the gym and looked all around for Chris who seemed to disappear as soon as he came into the school gym which was now empty._

 _"Where did he go?" Drell asked._

 _Chris soon appeared right behind Drell and tackled him down to the floor._

 _"Oof!" Drell groaned._

 _Chris smirked as he then began to pummel Drell._

 _" **HEEEELP!** " Drell cried out as not even he was strong enough to take on Chris._

 _Patrick soon came into the gym. "Hey, leave him alone!"_

 _"Or what?" Chris scoffed. "I hear you're just a Wiccan and not even a real warlock or wizard."_

 _"I might not be a warlock, but-" Patrick started before getting grabbed by Chris._

 _"But nuthin'!" Chris smirked. "You're weaker than Drell is and you'll never be anything!"_

 _"You better cut it out!" Patrick glared. "I'm not a warlock, but I'm taking magic lessons from Mr. Merlin!"_

 _"So?" Chris scoffed._

 _"Chris, you stop it now!" Drell glared. "I'm gonna tell my mother and she'll have you turned into a familiar for 100 years!"_

 _"Fine." Chris glared._

 _He then got off before kicking Drell in the stomach._

 _"I like your style." A wavy black-haired boy smirked._

 _"Yeah?" Chris replied. "Who wants to know?"_

 _"I'm Lancelot." The boy gave his name._

 _"Oh, I was afraid of this." Drell groaned._

* * *

"Since then, besides the gods of Mount Olympus, Chris has been the strongest," Patrick narrated to Darla about his school days back in the Middle Ages. "He's worse than Drell with a hernia."

"Atticus said that Zazu said the same thing about Mufasa." Darla smiled.

"Oh, did he now?" Patrick replied.

"Yeah, only mad as a hippo with a hernia." Darla clarified.

"Same difference if you ask me." Patrick whispered with a small smirk.

This caused Darla to giggle quietly.

"All right, Darla, it's time for bed," Patrick said. "Atticus has a big day and you have a big adventure ahead of you."

"I know, Daddy..." Darla smiled before yawning. "Good night."

"Good night." Patrick replied before kissing her good night and turned out her light while leaving so she could sleep, and where this seemed to do the trick.

It was mostly a good night for everyone, though Chris felt very sure of himself and determined to beat Atticus no matter what it would take. It was clear where Cassandra got her competitive side from, and where he even was going to try and get the Titans on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The next day came..._**

Cherry was measuring Atticus while he was lifting an arm weight in both hands and would switch on occasion.

"This for my wrestling outfit?" Atticus asked.

"Coffin," Cherry replied. "You want it open or closed?"

"Don't you realize that I'm a god now?" Atticus reminded her.

"Does that matter?" Cherry replied.

Atticus raised his fist and Cherry ran off with an innocent giggle, and he then simply rolled his eyes. Cherry soon came back.

"I'm attempting to learn the recipe of ambrosia," Mo said to Atticus. "I hear it was the food of the gods as they drank nectar."

"Sounds nice." Atticus said.

"I believe in you, Atticus, I always have..." Mo cooed. "You're the Luke to my Leia."

"They were revealed to be siblings." Cherry smirked, killing the moment for the couple.

"Out." Atticus glared at Cherry.

Cherry walked off the other way.

"Now, where were we?" Atticus asked Mo.

"I was trying to bake some ambrosia," Mo replied. "I'm very excited about visiting Mount Olympus with you guys."

"I'm excited too." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, but Atticus, what if the gods and goddesses don't like me?" Mo trembled.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Atticus replied. "You're an amazing and special girl, that's why I love you so much."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back. They were about to share a kiss until Darla came between them.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering how soon until we're going." Darla told her big brother and his girlfriend.

"In a little while." Atticus said.

"Okay... Sorry for interrupting..." Darla said to them before skipping off.

Atticus and Mo blushed to each other before then kissing once she was gone.

* * *

After an hour passed, Drell and Chris arrived. Chris came toward Atticus with a sharp glare in his eyes. Atticus glared back, trying to stay brave which wasn't difficult for him.

"Alright, let's get going." Drell said.

"Yes, Drell." Atticus replied.

"Cherry?" Drell looked around.

"Surprise, Mother-" Cherry jumped onto his back with a smirk.

"Yep, you're ready." Drell said.

Cherry pouted as she couldn't scare him.

"Now, get off before you get hurt." Drell smirked.

Cherry then got off quickly and nervously.

"Now, let's get going." Drell said.

"Yes, sir." Cherry replied nervously.

Drell took out his wand and sent them to where they were to go.

Darla rushed over to join them so she wouldn't be left behind, and of course luckily, she was successful. "I'm coming, Princess Xena!"

* * *

They were soon in ancient times and thanks to Drell's magic, they were in the appropriate clothes. They all looked around until there was bubbles coming from the top of a river and they were shown a strong man on the back of a sea monster.

"Uh, is that Hercules?" Darla asked.

"Hmm... This can't be right..." Drell pondered. "I meant to take you guys to the Hercules universe with Megara."

"What now?" Chris asked.

"I guess we'll just make do with this." Drell replied with a modest shrug.

"Fine." Chris groaned.

"One of you should help this universe's Hercules." Darla said.

"I think it's certain who'll be doing that." Cherry commented as Atticus was already on his way to the sea monster and strong demigod.

Chris soon ran off to try and get to the sea monster before he did. They both soon latched onto the monster. Atticus smiled and waved to who seemed to be this world's Hercules. This world's Hercules looked like he didn't want their help as he was the strongest demigod in that world.

"Pardon me, but is your name Hercules?" Atticus asked the strong man.

"Yes, I am, but I don't need any help, kid." Hercules scoffed almost arrogantly.

"I think you might need it with this big guy." Atticus said.

"I think I can handle it better than a little punk like you." Hercules scoffed.

"I am not a punk!" Atticus glared as he was about to grow giant before calming down.

"You're right, Herc, he's just a dopey kid." Chris smirked to the demigod.

All three of them were soon underwater with the sea monster.

* * *

Atticus was about to hold his breath, but he soon had his tail fin, turning him into a young merman. "Oh, right." He then said to himself, feeling stupid for a minute.

Chris was soon floating in the water due to being a warlock. Atticus came up beside him with a smirk before whacking him in the face with his tail fin. Chris glared at him for that. Atticus chuckled as he then swam away.

"Get back here, you Wiccan!" Chris snapped.

Atticus soon joined Hercules. "Come on, Hercules, let me help you, I'm stronger than I look." He told the strong demigod.

"I said go away, kid!" Hercules glared.

Atticus could only hear gurgles from Hercules. He then went under the water to help Hercules with the sea monster as he took him under the water, and where the sea monster thought he could beat them. Chris and Hercules were soon thrown off the sea monster. Atticus then lunged high in the water and tackled the sea monster while latching onto him as he went up and down in the air.

"Not getting rid of me that easily." Atticus said.

The sea monster snarled as it had a huge chunk in its mouth.

"What is this, a rock?" Atticus pondered as he looked at the chunk in the monster's mouth. He soon had an idea of who launched it into the monster's mouth.

Hercules soon came out of the monster's snout with Chris.

"Guh!" Chris grunted in disgust. "Monster mucus!"

"Serves you right!" Atticus glared.

"Well, at least that showed you weren't strong like a god." Chris said.

Atticus glared as he then grabbed the rock to pull it out of the monster's mouth. The monster didn't seem to be breathing.

Hercules smirked smugly as he saw that the monster was defeated. "Must have been something he ate," He smirked before seeing Atticus send the sea monster flying into space. "Well... I'll be..."

"What the?" Chris asked.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Troublefield." Atticus smirked.

"I could do that with my eyes closed." Chris bragged.

Atticus stuck his tongue out and they soon heard the crowd cheering for Hercules and they came to see him.

* * *

"Wow, that was fantastic," A blonde man said, coming behind Hercules and patting his back. "Nice job with the monster."

"Who are you?" Darla asked the blonde man.

"Hello, little girl," The man replied. "Shouldn't you be at home, cooking with your mommy?"

"I'm with my big brother." Darla said.

"You're just a little girl, run off and go cook and clean now." The man told her.

"Excuse me?!" Darla glared at his sexist behavior. She soon saw Atticus and had a sneaky idea. "You know what?" she crossed her arms with a smirk. "You're not even worth my time."

"Shoo now." The blonde man shoved Darla away like she was useless just because she was a girl.

 _'And Atticus should be coming to deal with him in 3, 2, 1.'_ Drell thought to himself.

Darla came to her big brother and told him everything. Atticus patted her on the head gently and soon stormed toward the blonde man in a huff for picking on his little sister.

"This should be entertaining." Drell smirked.

"Excuse me," Atticus came to the blonde man. "Who might you be?"

"The name's Iolaus." The man replied.

"Another Iolaus?" Drell asked, unimpressed.

"Seems like every Hercules but the one Cherry and I first met had an Iolaus." Atticus shrugged the the warlock before looking back.

"Your father?" Ioalus asked about Drell.

"Nope, he's our guardian angel," Cherry said. "But right now, Atticus has a bone to pick with you."

"More girls?" Iolaus scoffed.

"You leave my best friend and my little sister alone if you know what's good for you or I'll do worse to you than that sea monster." Atticus grabbed Iolaus's collar and forced their eyes to meet as he looked aggressive, but not too terribly so like he would against bullies in school.

Iolaus soon looked down and gulped as he was lifted off the ground.

"I am your worst nightmare and I can be worse if you don't do as I say." Atticus warned.

"Batman!" Cherry coughed randomly.

"O-Okay, I won't mess with them anymore." Iolaus gulped.

"No more sexist jokes." Atticus replied.

"I won't, I promise..." Iolaus shivered nervously. "Please stop staring at me, it's really scary!"

"Okay." Atticus said as he set him back on the ground.

Iolaus shivered and dashed behind Hercules.

"Oh, brother..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I got here as soon as I could," Ioalus told Hercules. "I would've jumped in, but I think you were doing okay."

"Says the man who's scared of a small child." Hercules teased.

"He's as big as you." Iolaus said.

"Thanks, buddy." Hercules replied before punching him in the arm which pushed him back.

Darla giggled as she felt like Iolaus more or less deserved that.

"I think Hercules should have a lifetime supply of fish." Drell smirked.

"Oh, do ya like fish?" One man asked.

"Well, sure," Hercules shrugged. "I-"

The man then whistled and gestured for some fish to be given to Hercules as a reward, and where the demigod was soon given a big fish that looked like a lifetime supply.

"And there's plenty more where that came from," The man replied. "Any fish any time you want. The big guy is right, a lifetime supply!"

"Thanks, but I think this is a lifetime supply." Hercules replied as Iolaus soon got up and dusted himself clean.

"I agree." Drell smirked.

"Come back anytime, Hercules!" The man called out as Hercules and Iolaus took their leave. "You're the best!"

"Thanks, G.I. Joe." Cherry whispered quietly at her own little inside joke.

* * *

"We'll have to split from here; half of us will be with those two and the other half with Xena." Drell said.

"What if the girls go with Xena and the boys go with Hercules?" Darla suggested since she was very anxious to meet the warrior princess up close.

"Sounds good to me." Drell shrugged.

"Yes!" Darla beamed. "I'm gonna meet Xena!" she then gasped. "I hope Nora Thunderman doesn't get jealous..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll still be friends with you." Drell said.

"Oh, I hope so..." Darla replied.

"What about Piper Hart?" Drell asked.

"Ugh! No way!" Darla cringed. "That girl screams all the time and she's a spoiled brat, worse than me!"

"That, she is." Cherry agreed as she remembered a lot about the bratty little sister of Henry in Swellview.

"I agree." Atticus nodded.

"All right," Drell said to the girls. "See you later then."

"Okay, yeah, bye." Cherry replied to him.

Drell rolled his eyes and left with the boys while the girls went their own way.

"Uh, where do we find Xena?" Mo asked.

"That, I do not know," Darla frowned. "Hmm... If I were Xena, where would I be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile with the boys..._**

"Oh, Hercules, you're the best!" Iolaus said in a mocking tone. "How can we ever repay you? How can we ever-"

"Here," Hercules smirked as he gave him the fish. "Have a fish!"

The smell from the fish began to make Iolaus gag.

Hercules chuckled to this until he looked up to a tree up high from them as leaves seemed to fall from it. He soon saw who was in the tree.

"More fools to rob!" A masked man smirked as he drew out his sword. "HA!"

"Stand back, kid," Chris told Atticus. "I'll help Hercules with this one."

More masked men then appeared and lunged out from the trees while Hercules wasn't afraid in the slightest and neither was Atticus, though he was a bit surprised. Chris was about to punch the masked man that was facing Atticus. Atticus took the man's sword and bent it into a loop to show how strong he was. And where this shocked the man and impressed Hercules as he joined his side. Iolaus stood there until he then whacked one bad guy with the fish.

After a while, Hercules, Atticus, and Chris defeated the masked men.

"Well, looks like I saved the day." Chris smirked.

"We all did it." Atticus glared.

"What's next?" Drell shrugged. "Satyr attacks?"

They then walked off after the victory.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the girls..._**

Darla held a picture of a black-haired woman which was of Xena as they looked for the warrior princess. They soon heard something going on in a bar which gave Darla an idea that Xena would be there. A monster man soon towered over them and roared.

"Two words: Breath Mints." Cherry deadpanned.

"Totally." Mo said.

The monster snarled.

"Who goes there?" The black-haired woman asked as she appeared.

"Xena..." Darla whispered in awestruck.

"Uh, hello," Mo greeted. "We're looking for someone named Xena."

"I am Xena." The black-haired woman replied.

A blonde woman in a green dress came beside her. "Intruders?"

"No, we come in peace." Cherry replied.

"And one of us is a fan of you." Mo told Xena.

"Is that right?" Xena asked the girls.

"H-H-Hi..." Darla smiled nervously to the warrior princess.

"Aw! She's so adorable." The blonde girl smiled.

"Thank you." Darla smiled back bashfully.

"She is rather cute, Gabrielle." Xena had to agree with her friend.

'Is this really happening?' Darla thought to herself.

"I guess you can all come in, but you better not be up to no good." Xena scolded.

"Oh, no, ma'am," Darla shook her head. "I'm a good girl. My parents say so."

"We won't cause trouble." Mo added.

"See that you don't." Xena replied sharply.

"She kinda reminds me of Wonder Woman." Mo commented about the warrior princess.

* * *

They were soon in the bar. There seemed to be monster men inside the bar, laughing loudly and having a good time together.

"Wow." Mo said.

"You talkin' to me?" Xena asked one monster who said 'baby'.

The other monsters gasped nervously like that was a crime and they soon escaped.

"Why don't you and your little friend give yourselves a thrill?" One monster chuckled.

"Oh, he does not realize the danger he is in right now." Darla said.

"Thanks, don't mind if we do." Xena smirked.

The monster chuckled and winked to his friend.

"Come on, Gabrielle." Xena told her friend.

"The guy's asked for it." Gabrielle rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Yep." Darla replied.

"We've had our eyes on you for quite sometime." The monster smirked to the warrior princess.

"I've had my eyes on you too." Xena replied.

 _'This should be entertaining.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"I wouldn't notice such handsome, distinguished satyrs with such a large bag of gold..." Xena smirked as she stroked the money bag on the table.

The satyrs laughed until a monster reached out for one of the girls.

 _'If these guys aren't careful, they'll get hurt.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Knock it off, Hairball!" Gabrielle glared as a monster grabbed her and she threw a goblet in his face filled with wine.

 _'And trouble has started.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"This gold," Xena smirked. "It didn't by any chance come from the purses of the travelers on the way to court, did it?"

 _'Ooh, they're in trouble.'_ Darla thought to herself.

Cherry and Mo seemed to giggle as Darla watched what was going to happen next.

"What if it did?" The satyr asked Xena.

"Well, if it did, I'd just have to..." Xena began before she took the money bag and whacked him with it.

 _'Ooh.'_ Darla thought to herself as she winced with a smile.

"Awesome." Cherry smirked.

The satyrs soon stood up to go against Xena and Gabrielle.

"Stay close, girls." Xena warned as she brought out a golden discus.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Darla said.

Xena soon used her discus which hit one satyr before cutting against a wooden post and hit the other two satyrs on the head before they came underneath a chandelier which dropped on them after being cut by the discus by the rope. The warrior princess soon jumped back down and caught her discus in her hand.

* * *

"So cool." Darla smiled.

"Bravo." A male voice complimented.

"Ares." Xena greeted the source of the voice which was the God of War.

"He doesn't look so tough." Mo said.

"Oh, Xena, I love watching you work." Ares smirked to the warrior princess.

"Thanks, but the mighty god of war doesn't come down from Mount Olympus to die like this just to watch the floorshow." Xena told Ares.

"So, why are you here?" Cherry asked Ares.

"Well, you see, I have a favor to ask from Xena." Ares told her.

"As usual, my answer is no." Xena glared at him.

"Oh, but it concerns your friend, Hercules." Ares told the warrior princess.

"What about him?" Cherry asked.

"Who are you, her secretary?" Ares scoffed to Cherry for being nosy.

"Just curious." Cherry smirked.

"Hercules, my friend?" Xena asked Ares. "Don't you mean your brother?"

"Half-brother." Ares told her.

Cherry smirked with Xena. "Now this is a princess I like."

"So, what about him?" Mo asked Ares.

"I just thought you should know, he's in grave danger," Ares told Xena. "He's on his way to Thebes."

"Oh, don't worry," Darla assured him. "My big brother is with him."

"But isn't Thebes where Hercules's mother lives?" Gabrielle asked out of concern.

"Yes, but he and this big brother of yours, Blondie, must never get there," Ares said as he touched Xena's raven hair. "It's leading them to a trap, and Xena, only you can help him."

Xena glared as Ares was right behind him and she shook her head in disgust of him touching her like that.

"Aw, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Cherry scoffed. "Besides, Ares, I thought you and Hercules didn't get along?"

"Yeah, same here." Mo agreed.

"They have a point," Xena said as she sat in a backwards chair while looking to the god of war. "Since when do you care about him?"

"You know what they say," Ares shrugged as he sipped his chalice to drink out of. "Blood is thicker than nectar."

"Who says that?" Mo asked.

"I do." Ares smirked innocently.

"This is one of your tricks." Xena glared at the god.

"Xena, frankly I'm offended." Ares frowned.

"NO!" Xena yelled and soon threw her chair against the wall. "You gods sit up there on Mount Olympus, thinking you can play with us mortals like we're toys! Well, I'm no toy!" she then kicked the table against Ares as he sipped his drink only for him to choke from the pressure.

"Sorry, but she's not buying your trick." Darla said.

"You got that?" Xena glared to Ares as Gabrielle held her back.

"I-It was nice talking to you, we gotta go," Gabrielle nervously told Ares as she walked out the door with Xena. "Come on, guys."

"Alright." Darla agreed.

"See ya, Ares." Cherry told the god of war on the way out.

"Don't you think that he might be telling the truth for a change?" Gabrielle asked Xena about Ares's story.

"I might not know Ares very well, but he doesn't look like the honest type of guy." Darla said.

"I'm not fond of him myself." Xena huffed about Ares.

"I say we don't believe him." Mo said.

"Sorry..." Gabrielle bowed her head.'

"Ares has tried everything to bring me back to his world of destruction," Xena told her and the others as she took a vine before swinging on it. "Threatened me... Tempted me... Framed me for a crime I didn't commit, so now he's trying that sincere butch... If Ares doesn't want Hercules in Thebes, that is probably the best place for Hercules to be."

"She's right." Cherry nodded.

The girls soon followed Xena.

"She's incredible," Darla smiled in admiration for the warrior princess. "I think I wanna be just like her when I grow up."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus and the others..._**

"Sure is warm today..." Atticus said as he felt his sweaty forehead against the hot and simmering sun.

"You're telling me." Iolaus replied as he did the same thing while pushing on the plow while Hercules was the one pulling it.

Hercules pulled with no trouble, but of course, Iolaus had trouble.

"Phew!" Ialoaus wiped his forehead. "This is hard work."

"What're you complaining about?" Hercules scoffed to him. "I'm the horse."

"I sure can't wait for your mother to be finished frying up that fish." Chris said.

"Mmm... Fish..." Drell smiled. "I sure like me some fish."

"That explains why you smell like it..." Atticus mumbled.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to fry up the fish?" Chris asked Hercules.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mother will-" Hercules was about to say until a strong gust of wind overcast them all.

"What is it?" Iolaus asked. "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming." Atticus said.

* * *

There were soon dark clouds which started a storm. A golden light shined down and soon came a man with a pegasus-drawn carriage.

"That's Zeus." Drell said.

"Is this Zeus nice?" Atticus hoped before he soon saw where the god was headed.

"Zeus!" Hercules even gasped.

A woman stepped outside of her home as Zeus was soon flying toward it.

"Mother, look out!" Hercules cried out as he then went to go save her.

"I'm gonna go with that this world's Zeus isn't good." Atticus said.

"Heh... Well, um, not really..." Drell replied nervously. "I'm sorry, Atticus, I didn't wanna break it to you with my words, but let's just say the one who gave you your strength is the nicest ruler of Mount Olympus in all the universes."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

Zeus held out his hand for the woman as she stared blankly up at him.

"Mother!" Hercules cried out as he ran toward his mother.

Zeus soon landed his carriage and brought Alcmene to join him. Atticus soon joined Hercules to help him save Alcmene.

"Atticus, wait!" Drell called out.

Zeus smirked toward Hercules as he took a hold of Aclmene and soon went off with her with the pegasi.

"Any reason why you want him to stop?" Chris smirked at Drell.

"Shut up, you," Drell glared. "We just have to be lucky that the Chronos Stone doesn't come into play yet, it might even effect Atticus, but I don't know myself for sure since he wasn't born the way he is now."

"Well, I might as well include myself in stopping Zeus." Chris said.

"Like you think you can do better?" Drell deadpanned. "You're so competitive, just like your hardheaded daughter."

Chris simply glared at Drell before running off towards Zeus. Drell's eyes slowly became wide as Chris went after Zeus. Hercules and Atticus soon both jumped up and grabbed a hold of the winged horses. Chris soon jumped up and got a hold of both horses as he used them to help him up.

"Don't. Stop. Come back." Drell deadpanned in a Willy Wonka fashion.

Zeus and Alcmene both looked alarmed over what was happening. The winged horses started going down.

"Oh, Gandalf..." Drell muttered.

Zeus soon brought out a few lightning bolts.

"No!" Aclmene cried out.

Zeus then threw the lightning bolts at Hercules, Chris, and Atticus. The lightning bolts hit all three of them and where it made two of them fall.

"Ooh, that's gotta leave a mark." Drell winced on the impact.

Atticus seemed to be the only one to not fall off until he got off the winged horse he was on so he could soften Chris and Hercules's falls.

"How did you not get hit?!" Chris glared at Atticus.

"I did, but I'm invulnerable." Atticus said.

Chris growled to him in jealousy and anger.

"Thanks for the soft landing." Hercules smiled to Atticus.

"Well, you're really welcome, _Hercules_ ," Atticus smiled to him before glaring to Chris in emphasis. "Great manners... _Hercules_!"

"Thanks for the soft landing." Chris glared back.

Atticus just rolled his eyes at Chris, he seemed worse than Cassandra.

* * *

Soon enough, the clouds broke back apart as Zeus made it back to Mount Olympus with Alceme.

"This can't be happening." Atticus said.

"I was trying to tell you," Drell replied. "Not even you can stop Zeus."

What happened to Alcemne caused Hercules to have a breakdown.

" **MOTHER!** " Hercules yelled out as lightning flashed.

"Hercules, calm down." Iolaus told his friend.

"Hercules, I promise you we will rescue your mother." Atticus promised him.

"Why didn't _you_ help her?!" Hercules glared at Atticus. "You phased through lightning!"

"I'm sorry," Atticus said. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I can't believe that Zeus has my mother." Hercules glowered.

"Zeus?" Iolaus asked. "Um, are you sure he kidnapped her?"

"Yes, he did." Atticus said.

"Didn't you see it?" Hercules asked Ialous.

Iolaus shrugged in response. "Well, it's not like she put up much of a fight."

"Iolaus, you might want to think before you say things like that." Drell said.

"Too late." Atticus replied.

Hercules soon grabbed a hold of Iolaus and crashed him against the wall. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"Nothing, I-I mean," Iolaus replied nervously. "I know how you feel about Zeus, after all, he's your father."

"Please don't remind him." Drell said.

Iolaus shivered nervously of his friend's brute strength and rage.

"Okay, don't go crazy," Atticus told Hercules. "You might kill him."

"Why shouldn't he?" Chris asked.

"Chris!" Drell gaped at him.

"Hey, you killed your secretary when you warned Sabrina that meddling in mortal's lives could make terrible things happen." Chris smirked.

"I-I didn't kill her," Drell smiled nervously as that was an accident to just scare Sabrina into learning the rules of the Netherworld. "Sh-She just got scared because I was mad."

"Uh-huh," Chris smirked. "Sure."

"Sorry..." Hercules said softly to Iolaus and Atticus.

"Where you going now?" Iolaus asked him.

"To bring her back." Hercules said as he walked off, looking up at Mount Olympus.

"We're coming with you." Atticus said as he walked with him.

"Hmm... You sure?" Hercules asked.

"Yep, these muscles are more than just for show as you've already seen what I did to that man's sword." Atticus said.

"Well, that's true," Hercules replied. "All right, come along."

* * *

And with that, they soon went off all together.

"So, you killed someone?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, but it was an accident." Drell promised as he felt guilty about that.

"I can tell by how guilty you look." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I was trying to scare Sabrina straight, but I didn't mean to actually kill Margie..." Drell replied.

"Well, I forgive you, I can tell you're sorry." Atticus patted his hand in sympathy.

"Oh, trust me, I am." Drell said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Later on..._**

"Wow, Mount Olympus: Home of the Gods," Iolaus observed in amazement. "Hercules, how come you don't go there more often? I mean, I know you hate that side of your family, but after all... I mean, Mount Olympus... It's gotta be fabulous!"

"I have to agree with him on this one." Chris said.

Hercules soon flashed a look at both of them.

"Yoo-hoo, oh, boys!" A female voice called out from a top of them before sledding down. "Geronimo!"

"Who is that?" Atticus asked.

"My sister," Hercules groaned. "Aphrodite."

"You mean the Goddess of Love?" Atticus asked.

"The very same." Hercules replied.

"Hey, Bro, Iaolus." Aphrodite greeted as she came to the bottom. She soon saw Atticus, Drell, and Chris, but was more interested into Atticus.

"Hi," Atticus greeted the Goddess of Love. "I'm Att-"

Chris shoved him over. "I'm Chris Troublefield~"

"I'm Drell." Drell greeted.

Aphrodite seemed to walk past them and went to Atticus said.

"I'm Atticus." Atticus repeated himself.

"Ooh, what a strong and handsome name for such a strong and handsome fella as you." Aphrodite smiled.

"Um, thank you, ma'am." Atticus smiled back, a little nervously.

Aphrodite began to feel his muscles, enjoying them.

"Uh-oh." Drell whispered.

"Um, Aphrodite, was there something you needed to tell your brother?" Atticus asked her.

"Was there?" Aphrodite asked as she was distracted by him. "Must've slipped my mind. Say, did you see that 360? Not too shabby, huh?"

"Please get off of me." Atticus told her.

"Aphrodite, there was a reason you came down here, what was it?" Drell asked.

"Look, I know Hercules is bummed about his mom-" Aphrodite began.

"What do you care?" Hercules huffed to her. "She's not your mother."

"Look, you may be mad about Zeus taking Alcmene, but you've got nothing on Hera." Aphrodite told him.

"How angry is she?" Atticus asked.

"Mad as Hades," Aphrodite shuddered. "She's always been the jealous one when it comes to Zeus."

"Oh, great, another one..." Atticus groaned.

"You're telling me~" Aphrodite cooed to him. "Oh, I bet you could handle this no problem with those strong muscles of yours~"

"Oh, brother." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Jealous?" Atticus teased, even if he didn't return the Goddess of Love's affections since he was in love with Mo.

"Uh, Atticus, how about you go up to Mount Olympus with Aphrodite?" Drell suggested.

"I might have to," Atticus replied. "Keep an eye on Mr. Troublefield for me?"

"Don't worry," Drell smirked. "He's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chris rolled his eyes.

"All right, come along, Aphrodite, but no funny stuff." Atticus warned the Goddess of Love.

"Of course not." Aphrodite smiled innocently.

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus hummed to her.

"Wait for me." Hercules told Atticus and Aphrodite.

"You got it." Atticus said.

"Come on, Hercules you heard her," Iolaus told his friend. "It's crazy to go up there if Hera is on the war path! You know how much she hates you, and who knows what she might do to Atticus?"

"I say he goes." Chris said, referring to Atticus.

"Besides, my mother is there, and I need to get her back," Hercules added. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I better check on my shell." Aphrodite decided.

"Smart." Drell said.

Iolaus looked over to Aphrodite, looking quite in love. "True, I could just hang out down here with you guys... Keep Aphrodite from getting lonely."

"As if!" Aphrodite smirked to Iolaus. "Besides, I won't be lonely."

"She's going with Atticus." Drell told Iolaus.

"What?!" Iolaus asked.

"Guess someone gets distracted from their crush~" Drell teased.

"No doubt about it." Chris said as he did push-ups.

Drell put his foot over Chris's back with a smirk.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hercules told Iolaus as he slapped the weaker man on the back.

"Trust me, I don't think he would." Atticus said.

"Oh, this is no fun." Iolaus pouted as he was left behind.

"Yeah, well, everything isn't always fun." Chris said while doing his push-ups.

There was soon a rumbling.

"What is that?!" Atticus yelped at first.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were just coming into town only to also feel the rumbling.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Darla yelped.

"That's an either an earthquake, or Atticus just anime fell..." Cherry mumbled.

The mortals screamed and panicked as the area shook and was falling apart.

"I think this might be an earthquake!" Mo told them.

"That's plausible." Cherry replied.

Darla soon screamed as she didn't like this at all.

"Yow!" Cherry yelped since Darla had quite a strong yell, possibly due to being born from the Silver Crystal.

"When is it going to stop?" Darla frowned.

"Hopefully soon." Mo soothed the younger girl.

"Not soon enough..." Cherry groaned before falling from loss of balance.

"Why is there an earthquake in the first place?!" Darla asked.

"Hmm... I wonder if this has anything to do with those Titans I've read about?" Cherry pondered.

"Maybe." Mo said.

A boulder soon cracked open, releasing steam and a wicked laughter was heard.

"I don't like the sound of that." Mo said.

"I still think this has to do with the Titans, and I think that wicked laughter might have been one of them." Cherry replied.

* * *

A young boy was soon panicking and fell to a cracked edge.

"Hang on, I'll get you!" Hercules called to the boy and rushed over to save him.

Chris decided to stick with his push-ups and not care about the mortal kid.

"Hercules, it's closing!" Atticus gasped.

Hercules saw that and then tried to spread apart the edges so he could save the young boy.

* * *

Cherry soon stood up and dusted herself clean as a tree was about to fall on her.

"Cherry, watch out!" Mo told her.

"Huh?" Cherry asked before gasping. "Wah!"

Xena then grabbed her out of the way with a smirk as the tree fell.

"Um, thanks." Cherry said to the warrior princess.

"Don't mention it." Xena said.

"Look at them,..." Gabrielle pointed out for Xena.

"Nothing like a natural disaster to bring out the bad guys." Xena smirked as she saw the bad guys that Gabrielle pointed out were trying to steal.

"We better take care of those guys." Mo said.

"Come on then." Xena smirked as she grabbed Gabrielle by her arm.

"All right, I get to fight." Darla smirked herself as she got into a fighting stance.

"You're just a kid." Cherry told her.

Darla soon brought out her brooch.

"Watch that thing..." Cherry replied.

"Why?" Darla mocked her. "'I'm just a kiiiiid'..."

"Okay, maybe I was harsh..." Cherry smiled nervously. "I might not know Sailor Moon like you do, but-"

"Silver Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Darla called out.

"It was a moment of defense!" Cherry yelped. "Please let me live!"

"I stand for justice and love, I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" Darla replied as she struck a pose like Serena would with the other Sailor Scouts.

"Please don't hurt me!" Cherry begged.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Cherry," Darla smiled. "Sailor Moon doesn't hurt her friends."

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

"Unfortunately, these guys have another thing coming!" Darla glared at the bad guys as she equipped her Moon Staff.

"Go get 'em." Cherry said.

Darla nodded as she soon jumped in front of the bad guys who laughed at her since she was a little girl.

"Oh, this should be entertaining." Cherry smirked as she knew the bad guys would get hurt.

"Xena, let me help you," Darla told the warrior princess. "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"Alright, I'm believing you." Xena said.

Darla grinned as she got to fight with Xena.

"Ah, go play somewhere else, you little brat." One of the men sneered at Darla.

"I'm more serious than I look." Darla glared.

"Oh, yeah?" The man scoffed. "I'd like to see that." He then turned around to get away only to run into the warrior princess.

"Be careful what you wish for, big boy," Xena smirked as she then took the purse from him. "I think that belongs to the nice lady."

"And it's not nice to turn your back on a lady." Darla added.

The man growled as he was about to punch Xena only for her to duck down and punch his stomach.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Darla smirked.

"Care to handle him with me?" Xena smirked back to Darla.

The man soon came charging toward Darla.

"Moon Tiara Flash!" Darla called out to summon a Sailor Scout attack.

"Moon Tiara Flash?" The bad guy asked out of confusion.

Darla's tiara soon flashed into the bad guy's eyes.

"Augh!" The bad guy yelped. "I'm blind! I'm blind!" He soon ran blindly into the fallen tree.

Cherry and Mo winced to that, but they smirked to his misfortune.

"Nice work, though I don't really know what this Moon Power is." Xena said to Darla.

"I'll explain later." Darla said.

Another bad guy soon came up behind Darla only for Xena to whack him with the woman's purse, sending him flying into a tree.

"Ooh, that had to leave a mark." Darla winced, but smirked at the bad guy's misfortune.

Xena then tossed the purse again and as Gabrielle checked on the poor woman, she took the purse to give back to the woman who had it stolen from.

"I wonder how the guys are doing?" Mo said.

A couple of bad guys glared at her.

"Back off, low lives!" Mo glared back.

"Make us." One guy replied.

"If I must..." Mo glared as she brought out her pocket knife from when she used to live on the streets in order to defend herself.

"Trust me, she is not one you want to mess with." Cherry said.

The bad guys soon dropped what they stole and jumped in to fight Mo.

Mo glared as she fought back on her own, even if she wasn't a goddess or a warrior like Xena was. The bad guys were no match, even for her.

"Wow, she's good." Darla commented about Mo's skills.

"Yeah, she is." Cherry said.

Mo soon came back and dusted her hands clean.

* * *

 ** _Back with the guys..._**

Hercules grunted as he kept the pieces of the earth from closing as the boy dangled for his life.

"Are Aphrodite and Atticus still here?" Drell asked Chris.

"Who?" Chris replied.

"You don't care?!" Drell asked. "You are, without a doubt, the worst being on EARTH! Atticus, where are you?" he then called out. He began to look around to see if he could find Atticus before having an idea of where he and Aphrodite might be. "Excuse me, Chris, I'll be right back..." he then smirked before he soon teleported away to Atticus and Aphrodite a la Discord fashion.

"Oh, sure, leave me to help out the demigod." Chris said.

Drell soon teleported back with a glare. "Consider this charity work compared to what you do to impress Elizabeth and Cassandra." he then teleported away again.

Chris simply rolled his eyes before he went and helped Hercules. "Hey." He greeted the demigod.

"Hey," Hercules replied as he strained a bit, not sure if he could hold on much longer. "I don't think I can hold on much longer over here."

Chris soon bent down and held the crack open.

Atticus soon rushed over with Drell as they saw the boy in trouble, Atticus knelt down and held out his hand for the poor boy with a friendly smile to save his life.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked as he kept the crack from closing.

"I was with Aphrodite, remember?" Atticus deadpanned. "Nice to see you helping out for a change, sir."

"Yeah, well, Drell wasn't going to help since he left." Chris said.

Atticus just rolled his eyes, but smiled to the boy as he pulled him up to safety. Hercules saw that and soon let go of the crushing edges with Chris so they could now shut now that the mortal boy was safe. A woman gasped in relief and hugged the boy since he was safe.

"I doubt the crack will stay shut." Drell said.

"We'll keep an eye on it." Atticus replied.

"Aaaand, there it goes." Drell said as the rumbling came back.

"What is causing these earthquakes?" Atticus asked.

"If I remember correctly, this is the earthquake for someone who was imprisoned by the gods, and hates them." Drell pondered as he tried to remember his mythology history.

"Then it must be the earth titan." Atticus said.

"I guess you'd want some help, but you can on one condition," Drell told the being before them. "You leave the mortal world be."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Hercules agreed.

"I agree." Atticus said.

The Titan soon snarled as he looked enraged at the sight of Mount Olympus. Hercules snarled back at him as a warning for trying to hurt anyone in this world.

The Titan soon settled down and actually smiled. "You have my word..." he then promised about not harming any mortals.

"Go." Hercules said.

The Titan soon walked forward to Mount Olympus.

"Do you know which Titan that was?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not good with names, but I'm sure it had something to do with getting stronger while on the earth." Drell smiled nervously.

"That's Porphyrion," Hercules told them. "He is in fact a Titan."

"Porphyrion, that was it." Drell said once he recalled now.

"I better go warn the gods." Atticus said before teleporting to Mount Olympus.

"Good thing he's learned teleportation from Twilight." Drell commented.

"I don't see why that klutzy unicorn had to be given wings," Chris huffed. "What makes her princess material and that boy like a god? What's next, his girlfriend will become a goddess with him or be worthy among other canines like that freak, Inuyasha?"

Drell simply smirked at Chris as he knew those would happen.

"What?" Chris asked him. "What?! What'd I say?!"

"Those will actually happen." Drell smirked.

"Oh, brother." Chris rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_With the girls..._**

There were very strange natural disasters going on as Xena and Gabrielle looked concerned while Cherry, Mo, and Darla looked curious. A bad guy was even blown away by the wind into the sky somehow.

"This is kinda pretty and scary at the same time." Mo commented.

"I know, right?" Cherry grinned.

"Something bad is going to happen," Darla said. "I just know it."

"Totally." Cherry smirked which made Mo and Darla feel disturbed.

A monster was soon formed from the wind.

"Okay, not cool anymore!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Hello..." The monster smirked after his eyes watered.

"What is that thing?!" Darla panicked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm disgusted." Xena shrugged.

The monster soon picked up the bad guy from on top of his head and flicked him away like a bug.

"Whoa!" Darla said.

Xena kicked over a wheelbarrow of hay so that the bad guy would have a soft landing. She would never be so crude to let someone die. She then grabbed a hold of his head, spun him around warned him to never steal again before letting him go.

"Xena, look!" Gabrielle told her friend before pointing as the monster flew away.

"How in the world?!" Mo asked.

"Uh, guys?" Cherry replied. "I think that was a Titan."

"That was a titan?!" Mo and Darla panicked.

"I'm pretty sure it was..." Cherry smiled nervously as a sweat drop rolled down her face.

"This is bad." Mo said.

"Not that I'm scared or anything." Cherry smiled nervously.

"If you're scared, Cherry, it's okay," Darla soothed. "We all get scared sometimes."

"Oh, don't I know it?" Mo nodded. "When I first lived in the Junkyard, I was scared almost every night, it didn't even go away until I met your friend, Atticus."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"I know, it sounds cheesy, but yeah," Mo blushed. "I mean, living there was kinda scary at night... Then again, no one bothered us, but when you don't have any parents, you don't feel safe like how I kept Angel safe."

"So, when you met Atticus and he slept with you, did you feel safe?" Darla asked.

"Well, yeah," Mo smiled. "I wasn't sure how to feel about him when I first met him, he was a bit cute, I'll admit that... Those dazzling sapphire eyes... That luscious brown hair... That smooth skin with rock-like muscles..."

"We get it," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Atticus is sexy."

"Eww." Darla cringed.

"See?" Cherry replied. "Even Darla doesn't wanna hear this."

"No, I don't want to hear her say that Atticus is sexy." Darla said.

Mo giggled bashfully as she turned red as her bandanna about how much she loved Atticus.

"Next thing you know, we'll be hearing stories about how you guys had a roll in the hay at Professor Xavier's school." Cherry deadpanned.

"They have hay there?" Darla asked out of confusion from Cherry's metaphor. "Why would you roll in the hay? Wouldn't that mess up your hair?"

* * *

 ** _Back with the guys..._**

Hercules lifted a shattered roof as a man appeared to be trapped in a crater from under the roof.

"You're safe now." Chris told the man.

"Oh, thank you, Hercules." The man told the demigod who helped him before he ran off.

Hercules then let go of the roof once that man was safe. "Everything seems to be under control here." he then said to the others while looking around at the sights from the earthquake.

"So, to Mount Olympus?" Drell asked.

"You're right," Hercules agreed. "We better get going."

There was then a scream heard.

"Oh, no, Aphrodite is sledding out of control!" Atticus cried out before he soon went to the bottom so he could catch her.

Aphrodite's sled hit a rock and she was soon flying in the air until she then landed in Atticus's arms. "Oh, thanks, handsome~" she then smirked up to her savior.

"I'm already spoken for." Atticus told her as he soon set her on the ground.

"Oh, are you sure?" Aphrodite pried.

"Pretty sure," Atticus narrowed his eyes to show he meant serious business. "And I'm not going to leave her or break up with her."

"Oh, well, it's your loss..." Aphrodite sighed.

Atticus just rolled his eyes at the lustful goddess. 'Hopefully Hercules will help us fight off the titans.' Atticus thought to himself. Atticus took a look to Mount Olympus as it didn't seem too far away. Atticus soon saw Hercules close by. "Hey, you made it." he then greeted.

"Well, of course I am," Hercules replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's good that you're here." Atticus said.

"Let's go," Hercules replied. "I have to save my mother."

"Not just her, but also help us fight off the titans." Atticus said.

"All right." Hercules replied.

* * *

They soon went to get to Mount Olympus together.

"That was easy." Atticus smiled.

"I guess it's all part of being a hero on Earth." Hercules replied.

"Like me." Chris said as he soon appeared.

"I see where your daughter gets her personality from." Atticus said to the warlock with an eye roll who seemed to be as boastful and snobby as his daughter.

"Well, I never!" Chris glared.

"You should, it's real fun." Atticus smirked.

"I am so going to enjoy crushing you." Chris glared.

"Ah, go ahead and try it," Atticus glared back. "And I thought Drell was the hotheaded warlock when I first met him, but he seems generous compared to you!"

Chris was about to strangle Atticus. Atticus snarled.

"Boys, you're both handsome, break it up." Drell smirked as he came in between them.

"Let's start climbing." Atticus said.

Hercules didn't say anything, but just looked to Atticus on the way up to Mount Olympus.

 _'Hopefully the titans won't start climbing for a while.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I hope innocent people don't get hurt because of me." Hercules frowned about innocent mortals against Titans.

"I'm sure they'll keep the the fight on Olympus." Atticus said.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Hercules replied.

"It'll be okay, Hercules, besides, I'll help you," Atticus promised. "I always help out my friends."

They soon started climbing Mount Olympus.

* * *

"HA!" Chris smirked. "I made it to the top before Atticus!"

"I'm just wondering who's more arrogant: you or Maui?" Drell smirked.

Chris simply glared at him.

"Hey, just trying to be honest." Drell shrugged.

"Yeah, well, while we're waiting, let's meet the gods." Chris said.

"All right." Drell told him.

The two warlocks then went off.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the girls again..._**

Xena and Gabriella were checking out a fallen mortal. Darla came over to see how the person was.

"He seems unconscious..." Xena told Darla before checking for a pulse.

"I want to help, please." Darla decided.

Xena and Gabrielle looked to each other and soon decided to let Darla help, however she could.

"He seems quite hurt, and unconscious, but I think he's alive." Darla said as she helped the two women. Her hands soon glowed as she healed the man.

The mortal glowed with Darla's hands before his eyes fluttered and he sat up.

"Are you okay, sir?" Darla asked.

"I... I feel a lot better..." The man smiled to her.

"That's good." Darla smiled.

Xena and Gabrielle were surprised that Darla was actually able to help. The man shook the blonde girl's hand and soon walked off.

"How did you do that?" Cherry asked Darla.

"I'm not really sure." Darla said.

The two warrior women soon went to wash up before seeing other patience.

"How many more?" Xena asked her companion.

Gabrielle took a look before smiling to the warrior princess. "Quite a few, that kid's quite good with healings... Coming around..." she then stopped as she seemed to be stunned by something.

"Are you alright?" Darla asked Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle?" Xena frowned.

"Augh! Mm-hmm," Gabrielle smiled weakly to both of them. "Of course... I..." she then suddenly dropped the pitcher from her hands and there seemed to be green fire in her eyes.

"This is bad." Mo said.

"Whatever it is..." Cherry muttered slightly.

Gabrielle yelled out as the green flames transformed her and she became a bird monster.

" **GABRIELLE!** " Xena cried out.

The mortals ran away in a panic from the transformation.

"She looks like an eagle." Mo said.

"Is there a way to change her back?" Darla wondered.

"I dunno..." Cherry replied. "At least she's not a Phoenix, I guess."

"That's true." Mo nodded.

"Gabrielle..." Xena frowned to her transformed friend and stroked her feathers. "I'm so sorry; this is the work of the gods. It's aimed at me, not you."

"So, I guess we're on our way to Olympus." Mo said.

Xena sighed about her friend until she nuzzled her head to hers like a natural bird would.

"I think that means she understands you... I think... My Bird's a little rusty..." Cherry told the warrior princess.

"That does mean she understands." Darla said.

Xena took a long look to her companion before holding her face. "I'll make things right, Gabrielle; I promise." she then told her in comfort.

They were soon ready for take off.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." Cherry told herself nervously.

Gabrielle looked down however and had a horrified shriek as they sat on a ledge together, and even backed away.

"Hey, calm down," Xena soothed. "You can do it, I know you can."

"Yeah, besides, you now have wings." Mo smiled.

"Just because she has wings doesn't mean she knows how to fly." Cherry muttered.

"Cherry!" Darla and Mo scolded.

"Come on, Gabrielle, go for it." Xena smiled to her friend.

Gabrielle soon took a breath and soon jumped and they were going straight down at first.

"Gabrielle, flap your wings!" Darla yelped.

"Okay, maybe I was a little mean with what I said... You can fly, Gabrielle, you can fly!" Cherry panicked like Timothy on Dumbo.

They were still going straight down.

"PLEASE!" Cherry begged.

Gabrielle soon spread her wings and flew them over the river.

"Wahoo!" Mo smiled.

"Yes, you did it!" Xena smiled proudly to Gabrielle.

They soon flew high into the sky while Cherry did her best not to look down.

* * *

On Mount Olympus, the gods were getting ready for the battle, except for Aphrodite who appeared to be meditating.

"Why, hello." Chris smirked at Aphrodite as he and Drell arrived.

"Oh, hello." Aphrodite replied.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for war?" Drell asked the Goddess of Love.

"I'm sending out a calming aura to neutralize the bad Titan vibes," Aphrodite replied. "And if that doesn't work, I plan to hide in my shell."

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

"Shh! What's that?" A goddess with a bow and arrow asked quietly as she heard something.

There were soon feminine battle cries with an eagle screech. The mist soon cleared to show Xena with the other girls and Gabrielle in her bird form.

"What the-?!" Drell gasped.

* * *

Xena soon dove down and stomped on top of Ares.

"Uh, yeah, Xena, you do that, I'm gonna stay up here..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"She is angry." Chris smirked.

"Of all the tricks you've ever played on mortals, this was the lowest." Xena glared down to Ares as she stepped on his throat.

"It wasn't me!" Ares squeaked out before pointing to the goddess behind the warrior princess. "She did it!"

"Just because I refused to help in this plot against Hercules-" Xena glared down to Ares.

"It has nothing to do with Hercules." Artemis told Xena, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't?" Mo asked.

"It's the Titans," Artemis nodded to her. "If Xena helps us defeat them, I'll turn her friend back into a human."

"We'll help too." Darla said.

Xena looked around and soon removed her foot from Ares's throat which made him cough.

"And next time, try asking first." Xena warned Artemis as she came to Gabrielle.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile with Hercules and Atticus..._**

The two kept climbing and almost made it.

"You hanging in there?" Hercules asked Iolaus who was slowly behind them.

"Should we slow down?" Atticus added.

"I'm okay," Iolaus grunted as he climbed after them. "But I can see why the gods aren't bothered by pesky drop-in guests."

There was then a sudden thump.

"Whoa!" Iolaus yelped. "Not another earthquake!"

It was not an earthquake, it was a Titan coming straight toward them.

"Oh, great." Atticus groaned once he saw the Titans.

A Titan climbed up the mountain and stepped on the ledge they were standing on which began to make it crumble off. Atticus, Iolaus, and Hercules lost their balance and fell off. Atticus soon thought fast and floated in the air. Once he he did, he grabbed onto a ledge and took Hercules's hand with his other hand and he did the same with Iolaus.

"That was close." Atticus said.

"That's quite a flight you have." Hercules chuckled.

"Thanks." Atticus smirked.

A certain Titan came back and climbed to the top of Mount Olympus much to the fear of Zeus.

"Well, Chris, go get him." Drell smirked as he pushed the boastful warlock.

"You're crazy." Chris said.

"Hey, you wanted to show how big, strong, and bad you were." Drell mocked him.

"So... Bye!" Drell said before dashing off.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Chris yelled out in anger.

Porphyrion roared with an evil grin while Ares looked nearly scared to death.

"Oh, great." Chris groaned.

Zeus soon summoned a thunderbolt and threw it towards the Titan. Porphyrion laughed as that didn't even phase him as he stood with the other Titans. Artemis and Ares soon came to help attack the Titans. Chris soon took a deep breath before joining in. Artemis took out about three arrows in her bow and soon shot them. Mnemosyne smirked and soon burned them with her flames and destroyed them instantly.

"Whoa." Chris said.

Drell hid behind a rock wall, trying not to let anyone see him as he looked scared to death. Unfortunatley, the Titans did in fact see him. Drell filed his nails and soon the rock wall was gone, he looked back and then yelped at the Titans. Porphyrion soon bent down and grabbed him.

"Nice Titan..." Drell smiled nervously before reaching out for his wand. "You're very clever, big, and bad, but I HAVE MY OWN POWER!" he then glared as he drew out his wand to use magic to help him out of this.

Only for his magic to fail him.

"I knew I should've gotten the turbo..." Drell muttered.

Porphyrion just laughed at his misfortune. Drell soon grunted and tried to use his physical strength to get out of the Titan's fist. Only for his strength to be drained by the titan.

"Oh, right, I forgot the Titans usually drain a warlock's strength." Drell groaned.

Porphyrion laughed at him again as he was pretty much useless right now.

* * *

Xena and the other girls rushed over elsewhere. The Titan known as Cruis then lifted his foot to stomp over them.

"Incoming!" Cherry yelped.

The girls did their best to avoid the stomping foot.

"Phew, I made it!" Cherry smiled in relief that she actually didn't get stepped on for once. "My luck's beginning to turn!"

Xena soon stepped back and launched toward the Titan, kicking him in the shin.

"That had to hurt." Mo smirked.

Cruis soon let out a loud yell that nearly blew Gabrielle away, and she was then sent flying.

"Gabrielle!" Xena cried out for her friend.

Zeus threw another lightning bolt, but was soon also blown away.

"Uh-oh..." Mo frowned.

The wind blew so hard.

" **MY BANDANNA!** " Mo yelped as her bandanna flew off her head from the strong wind.

Darla soon jumped and got the bandanna.

Mo held the top of her head as she felt naked without her bandanna on her head.

"Man, you're like that Double D kid on that Cartoon Network Show, only we can see your hair, besides, not seeing a thing." Cherry commented.

"That bandanna means a lot to me," Mo said to Cherry. "That bandanna was one of the last things my parents gave me before they left when I was young."

"Ohh." Cherry frowned.

Mo bowed her head as she seemed to have a flashback of being a baby.

* * *

 _"Here's your very own bandanna, Monique," A man smiled as he put a red bandanna over his baby daughter's head as she sat in her crib. "Aww... Look at our little adventurer."_

 _"You and that bandanna, Monique, you're perfect, just like that~" The woman cooed._

 _Baby Mo seemed to hug the bandanna, never letting it go. Mo's birth parents smiled and laughed lightly to this._

* * *

Mo sighed in the present day as she missed her bandanna, even if it wasn't a living thing, then smiled brightly once Darla came back.

"Here you go, Mo." Darla smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Darla." Mo smiled back.

"You're very welcome, Mo." Darla smiled back.

Mo then tied her bandanna back on her head and looked and felt much better. A fireball was soon about to hit Aphrodite, but she ducked and it hit a pillar instead.

"Where's Atticus when you need him?" Cherry asked.

Xena used her amazing abilities while Darla used Moon Power to defeat the invading Titans. Ares groaned on the ground until Xena actually offered to help him up only for him to fall back down. Porphyrion looked down and out at first, but he soon got back up.

"Atticus, where are you?!" Cherry actually cried. "We need you! Olympus needs you! **_I_ NEED YOU!**"

* * *

A couple of shadows came in from the mist beside Tethys.

"Could that be them?" Mo asked.

"I hope so, I'm actually scared..." Cherry whimpered.

One shadow figure came up to her.

"Please... Spare me... I promise I'll be nicer..." Cherry begged. "I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Wow." Atticus's voice smirked playfully.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked between chuckles as he revealed himself, offering his hand to help her up.

"Yeah." Cherry blushed out of embarrassment before accepting his hand.

Atticus then helped her up with a small smile.

Xena was about to attack the other shadowed figure, but it was only a certain demigod. "Hercules, it's about time." she then smirked.

Hercules looked around to see the Titans nearly destroying everything.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Looks like the party started without us." Hercules smirked.

Zeus had a shield up and tried to dodge, but he looked very happy to see Hercules, though the feeling didn't seem mutual.

"Time to fight off the Titans." Atticus said.

"Come along then." Hercules told him.

"Atticus, I was able to help Princess Xena fight with my Moon Power!" Darla beamed to her big brother.

"That's awesome." Atticus smiled.

"Come on, Atticus." Hercules said on his way into a temple.

"I gotta go, but way to go, kid, I'm proud of you." Atticus told his little sister before hugging her. Though, he soon realized that Hercules wasn't going to help fight the Titans and just wanted to save his mother and had a feeling there was a reason why Zeus took her to Olympus.

Ialous soon climbed up and gasped once he saw a certain goddess in trouble. "Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite grunted and struggled from the wrath of being trapped inside of Tethys's knuckles. Drell had the same fate as he was trapped with Porphyrion. Atticus soon ran off to save Drell.

Cherry came with him to see why Drell couldn't fight back. "Drell, use your magic or something!" she then said.

"I can't!" Drell replied before panicking. "Titans are stronger than witches and warlocks and they're impervious to my magic!"

Cherry narrowed her eyes since she thought of the abuse. "I should let that Titan crush you, it would serve you right!"

"I was only trying to give you some backbone!" Drell told her.

"By bullying me?" Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Comparing me to other people?"

"Well, yeah..." Drell admitted. "That's what my parents did for me... I thought it would make you stronger so you wouldn't have to live in other people's shadows."

"Oh..." Cherry stared down at the ground. "Uh... Heh... I'm just gonna let Atticus help you because right now, I feel stupid."

Atticus soon flew up to Porphyrion's fist that held Drell before getting him free.

"Hey, Atticus." Drell smiled nervously.

"You're not being strangled, are you?" Atticus asked.

"No, just more uncomfortable than Thanksgiving dinner." Drell replied.

Porphyrion looked surprised at what just happened. Drell soon climbed out to safety and dropped down. Cherry held out her arms to catch him only for him to land on top of her, almost sitting on her.

"Whoops, sorry..." Drell told Cherry.

Cherry grumbled as she glared up at him.

* * *

Porphyrion soon glared at Atticus for what he did.

"All right, let's go, you and me, I'm not afraid of you." Atticus glared back at the Titan.

Porphyrion soon punched Atticus, not afraid to hurt him. Atticus grunted at first, but soon grabbed his fist and moved it out of the way. Drell took Cherry's hand and ran with her to keep her in a safe distance during the Titan battle. Hercules soon saw a Titan on his way into the temple.

"I'm going to crush your skull like a nut!" Cruis grinned.

"Sorry, no time!" Hercules replied before jumping between his legs and was then behind the Titan, and then kicked him away, and which was parts of Olympus.

Cruis soon snarled and ran back to Hercules. Porphyrion punched Atticus again. This time, Atticus didn't see it coming. Atticus fell over slightly, but luckily, that didn't hurt very much.

"Atticus!" Mo yelped as she rushed over to her fallen boyfriend.

"I'm fine; he just caught me off guard." Atticus groaned.

Porphyrion laughed at Atticus. Atticus glared and zipped towards the Titan's feet and knocked him down before tackling him.

"You're strong for a mortal." Porphyrion glared back.

"Thanks, but I'm not a mortal." Atticus glared back.

"Kick his butt, hon." Mo glared for Atticus as she watched this from a safe distance.

"I just love having a big brother." Darla smiled happily.

Porphyrion soon smirked, thinking Atticus was a warlock. "I'll take your magic and drain it like your life."

"Uh, what?" Atticus deadpanned to the Titan.

"You're a sorcerer of some type then." Porphyrion smirked darkly.

"Sorry, but I'm not a sorcerer or a warlock." Atticus smirked back.

"Then what are you, boy?" Porphyrion glared out of mild annoyance.

"I'm part wiccan and part mer-person; also I have god powers and Equestrian magic and have Kryptonian powers." Atticus smirked.

"So, what does that mean?" Porphyrion asked as that seemed confusing.

"So, what does that mean?" Porphyrion asked.

 **"IT MEANS HE'S GONNA KICK YOUR TITAN BUTT!** " Cherry yelled out.

"So, what does that mean?" Porphyrion repeated himself.

Atticus soon hit Porphyrion with an uppercut with his full strength. Porphyrion was then kicked back from the force and went flying in the air before coming back down like a stone from the sky, and which caused Olympus to shake. Atticus soon rushed over to see the Titan and continue to fight him.

"Fight for my honor, Atticus!" Drell coached. "Bring honor to us all!"

"That sounds familiar..." Cherry commented. "Oh, right, that time I met Mulan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Drell tuned her out as he watched Atticus and the Titan face against each other.

"I wonder how Hercules is doing up against Mr. Hot Air?" Mo wondered.

"Seems to be going fine, but Ialous seems to be having issues against Tethys." Darla replied.

* * *

Olympus began to crumble. Darla yelped and held onto Cherry in a panic.

"Aw, don't cry, kid, we'll be fine." Cherry told her, patting her on the head.

A pillar was about to fall on Alcmene and Hercules rushed over to save his Earth mother from being crushed. Cruis soon rushed out to grab Xena as she was on her way inside of the temple only for her to kick his hand away just as Hercules came outside with his mother in his arms.

"About time." Drell said.

The Titans were still fighting, though Porphyrion was having bad luck trying to defeat Atticus, and where the strong wiccan soon punched him, causing the Earth Titan to crash into the other Titans. Cherry held up a sign with an X on it to mean a Strike like in bowling.

"That was pretty great." Xena smirked to Atticus, though was sincere.

"Thanks." Atticus smirked back.

Xena then turned over to the demigod as he escaped. "Hercules!"

"Iolaus, I have to get my mother to safety." Hercules told his companion.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna stay and fight!" Iolaus told him as he fought with a sword.

"Not me, I'm out of here!" Aphrodite said before escaping on her clam board.

"Coward!" Cherry glared.

There was soon a splash of water over her.

Cherry poked her head out and spit out water before shaking her head and glared to see that it came from Tethys. "Seriously?!" She glared.

Tethys smirked and blasted more water at her. Cherry coughed and sputtered from the water. Ares soon grabbed his sword to fight the Water Titan. However, Artemis was trying to make him leave since Mount Olympus was suffering.

"At least it can't get worse." Chris said.

"Oh, yeah, this is just fine..." Drell smiled before glaring. "WITH THE EXPLOSIONS!"

"Cherry, it's getting too dangerous, you and the others should go." Atticus suggested.

"But what about you?" Cherry asked.

"I'll be fine." Atticus said.

"But..." Cherry replied.

"Go..." Atticus told her. "You're not as able as me."

Cherry looked at him and soon left with the others. Atticus soon counted the gods and goddesses, and saw that one was missing other than Aphrodite. There was a wicked laughter heard.

"Atticus, be careful!" Drell warned before leaving with the others. "Not that I don't think you can't do it, you're strong like He-Man, smart like Sinbad, and as noble as Lion-O from the Thunder Cats."

"Let me guess, the Thunder Cats are real?!" Atticus guessed.

"Oh, I never told you about them?" Drell asked. "I guess I figured you more of a dog person. If you survive this, I'll tell you more!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Atticus asked.

"You never know!" Drell said before seeming to go down an elevator.

Atticus rolled his eyes and glared to the source of the laughter.

"Come back, you cowards!" Xena told the fleeing gods and goddesses.

* * *

"Flee, my family, like the frightened little animals you are," Hera smirked to that. "Yes, like frightened little animals..."

"Hera, how am I not surprised by this?" Atticus rolled his eyes.

Hera grinned as she soon used the object she had, waving her hand over it.

"Sorry, Mom, I know you told me not to hit ladies, but..." Atticus told himself before lunging out for Hera.

Hera soon saw him coming and used the stone she had in her hands. Atticus seemed to freeze in place at first from the stone. Hera smirked and then transformed Atticus into a small animal so he couldn't do any harm to her or anybody. Unfortunately for her, he was turned into a wolf. Hera then sent him away from Mount Olympus.

* * *

"Nice try, Hera, but I don't give up that easily!" Atticus roared from the mortal grounds.

The others looked out from the window from where they were and argued with each other to go to the wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

The others looked out from the window from where they were and argued with each other to go to the wolf.

"What's going on?" Drell asked them.

"There's a wolf out there... We're not sure who should get it..." Darla smiled nervously.

There was soon a scratching at the door.

"All right, who wants to face the wolf?" Drell asked. "Step forward."

Everyone else then stepped back while Cherry was the odd one out.

"Go ahead, Cherry, it might be Princess Mononoke or Ookami!" Drell said as he pushed Cherry to the door, pushed her out, and shut the door behind her and locked the door.

Cherry glared at the door, then looked nervous at the wolf. "Please don't eat me." she then begged.

"Why would I eat you, Cherry?" Atticus's voice asked.

"Atticus...?" Cherry asked.

* * *

 ** _Inside_**...

"It's been really quiet out there..." Drell told the others before opening the door and Cherry soon came in with the wolf. "Cherry, what is your problem?!"

"Hi, everyone." The wolf greeted in Atticus's voice.

"Atticus... You're a wolf!" Mo said.

"How did that happen?" Darla asked.

"Hera turned me into a wolf to try and stop me from attacking her." Atticus glared.

"How did she do that?" Mo asked.

"It must've been that stone she had," Atticus replied. "Drell, can you change me back? I think I'm getting fleas."

"I'm afraid I can't," Drell said. "The Cronus Stone's magic is too powerful."

"Dang..." Atticus groaned before scratching himself, unable to resist the itch.

Alcmene soon came to and Hercules told her everything that happened, but she didn't seem too happy about being rescued from Zeus. "So, you didn't do anything to lift a finger?" The mortal woman crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"I-I-I, uh, I..." Hercules stammered to his mortal mother. "I-I climbed Mount Olympus with this kid, I rescued you from Zeus, what do you want from me?!"

"Did you ever think to ask I wanted to be rescued?!" Alcmene scolded before storming off.

"She does make a good point." Mo said.

Hercules sighed and crossed his arms.

"Open up, it's me, Zeus!" A voice called from outside.

* * *

Drell soon opened the door only to see no one. "There's no one there." he then told the others.

"Down here!" Zeus's voice told him.

Drell soon looked down to see a mouse. "Hera turned you into a mouse and not a wolf?" The warlock then asked the god.

"It appears so." Zeus squeaked to the warlock.

"Where are the others?" Drell asked before he heard Hercules trying not to laugh at his father.

"Hey, old man, let me in!" Ares's voice called.

"Ares?" Drell looked around until he found the God of War in animal form. "Let me guess: the rest of you are animals too, right?"

"Yes..." Ares frowned as he came in.

Hercules cupped his mouth, still trying not to laugh.

"Just watch it, and don't make me ma-a-ad!" Ares glared, bleating slightly.

Artemis soon came in next as a bunny rabbit. Of course, this was not a good thing, seeing as Atticus was a wolf now.

"Moo..." A cow came in next. "Ugh, this is so gross, I don't even _eat_ red meat, and now I _am_ red meat!"

"Aphrodite, is that you?" Drell asked.

"Unfortunately." Aphrodite said.

Hercules was heard just laughing at the gods and goddesses.

"What are you laughing at?!" Zeus glared. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this his fault?!" Chris asked him. "You were the one who kidnapped his mother!"

"They couldn't have done much worse than you have, could they?" Hercules added in agreement with Chris.

"You might wanna explain why you kidnapped Alcmene." Drell told Zeus.

"Should I?" Zeus asked.

"Well, I would," Drell defended. "Do you want Hercules to be happier with her as his mother instead of... Guh... Hera?"

"Actually... Funny you should say that..." Zeus replied.

"Wait, you mean both Alcmene and Hera are his mother?" Drell asked.

"Well, Hera is his biological mother, but... I kinda prefer Alcmene, even if she is a mortal." Zeus replied.

"Ohh," Drell said. "Uh, anyway, tell him."

Alcmene soon stormed off out the door which made Hercules go after her. Zeus sighed and soon crawled down and go after his demigod son.

"It couldn't have been so bad if Hercules pitched in up there." Ares groaned.

"Yeah, and now the Titans rule the universe." Artemis added.

"Why do I feel suddenly hungry?" Atticus asked.

"I'd just like to know is this how you people really live down here?" Artemis asked.

"Ugh, pathetic!" Aphrodite scoffed.

Atticus soon slowly came up towards Artemis in a hungry way.

"Oh, Artemis!" Drell smirked.

"W-What?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Wait, Atticus, no!" Darla cried out to her big brother.

Atticus was about to sheath his claws. Artemis yelped and soon ran off which made Atticus chase her.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Cherry asked Drell.

"No, I think this is the perfect punishment for her for turning Gabrielle into an eagle." Drell said.

"What?!" Artemis yelped.

"Less talking, more running, it'll give you more energy." Drell tried to stifle a laugh.

Atticus kept chasing Artemis.

"Make it stop!" Artemis begged as she tried to run away from Atticus. She soon ran into Xena which made Atticus stop with a smirk.

"Xena, you've come." Darla smiled to the warrior princess.

"Yes..." Xena nodded before seeing the animals. "Oh, my, what's happened here?"

"We're recreating Noah's Ark," Cherry deadpanned. "What do you think?! Hera did this!"

"She's right." Atticus said.

"Meet the former Gods of Olympus." Iolaus told the warrior princess.

"Which one of you animals is Artemis?" Xena sneered.

"The one I chased and who just ran into." Atticus told her.

Artemis smiled nervously and gulped from Xena's cold and furious stare. Atticus stepped back as he decided to let the Goddess of the Hunt and warrior princess talk things through, and he went to go see how things were going between Hercules and his mortal mother.

* * *

Gabrielle was outside, still in eagle form.

"What do you mean you can't change her back?" Xena glared at Artemis as she picked her up.

"If I could change her, you think I'd be a bunny rabbit?" Artemis glared back in deadpan.

"The Cronus Stone must've taken away their god abilities." Mo guessed.

* * *

Alcmene sighed as she sat alone in the barn.

"Why, Mother?" Hercules asked as he came up behind her. "Why would you go after Zeus after the way he's treated us all these years? He's never been there for us. Not once! I mean, what could he possibly he have to offer you?"

"Life..." Alcmene replied as she soon hugged him with tears in her eyes.

Atticus didn't understand what she meant by that; as mortals didn't live that long as much gods until he had an idea why she said that.

"I know, I know I should've told you; I've been held for quite some time," Alcmene told her demigod son. "I didn't realize how ill it was to visit into the realm. I didn't know what to do, then one day, Zeus appeared. He knew, and he made me an offer which would make it up for all his years of neglect. He would take me to Mount Olympus where I would become an immortal. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make. To lose my life or risk losing you from my life."

"So that's why." Atticus said out of understanding.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Hercules asked his mother.

"I knew you'd try and stop me," Alcmene hung her head. "You've always hated your father's side."

"And with how he hit him with a thunderbolt; I can understand his hatred." Atticus said.

Hercules soon took his mother's hand. "Whatever keeps you happy, makes me happy." he then told her with all his heart.

Atticus smiled to Hercules and Alcmene once the painful misunderstanding had been officially resolved. He then went to see how things were with the others.

* * *

Gabrielle and Artemis looked like they both wanted to tear Artemis apart.

"I'm afraid the girl is right," Artemis told Xena. "That Cronus Stone is too powerful for us."

"Not even I can change you guys back." Drell added.

"What about Atticus?" Mo asked.

"It's no use with the Cronus Stone," Zeus replied. "As long as the Titans control Mount Olympus, they have the stone, and no one has any powers to stop them."

"Yeah, we're stuck down here." Aphrodite sulked.

"Hmm... I wonder," Drell wondered before looking at Atticus. "Atticus, could you try and lift this house?"

"I never thought about that, but I guess I could try." Atticus replied.

"Go for it." Drell encouraged.

"Oh, please; I bet he can't lift it!" Ares bleated.

Atticus soon got to the outside of the house and was able to lift the house. Some of the others yelped, but luckily, no one was hurt.

"Hey, I can still do it!" Atticus smiled as he was able to lift the house, even as a wolf. He soon placed the house back on the ground.

Some of the others grunted to that.

"Heh, nice try, Hera, but you forgot all about my amazing strength." Atticus smirked to himself.

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" Cherry teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"That's good, you can still lift, while Hera lives it up on Mount Olympus with the Titans." Xena sulked.

"She has a point." Darla said.

"Don't worry, there's a way up there," Mo told the others. "I know there is... We can defeat Hera, and the Cronus Stone, and The Titans!"

Atticus began to ponder of how to do all that. Mo soon gave him a small pet.

"Mo..." Atticus said to her.

"I'm sorry, but you have wonderful fur," Mo smiled. "It's like when Angel and I cuddle by the fireplace."

Atticus seemed to enjoy being pet. Mo smiled to him.

"There must be some way to defeat these Titans without magic or god powers." Atticus said while being pet by his girlfriend.

"If only we could use the Cronos Stone to send them back where they came from." Mo said.

* * *

"I'm just down that I let my best friend down." Xena frowned because Gabrielle had been turned into a bird.

Darla was unsure how to assure Xena that it wasn't her fault.

"It's terrible I don't know what to do," Xena continued to sulk. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Xena, don't be sad," Darla frowned to the warrior princess. "Everything will be alright."

"How can it be all right?" Xena frowned. "I let down Gabrielle when she needed me the most."

"You couldn't have known Artemis would turn Gabrielle into a eagle." Darla told her.

Hercules watched this, feeling very bad for Xena while Darla did her best to be comforting, and where it was working but they still needed to defeat Hera the Cronos Stone, and the Titans. It seemed like that hope was lost for everyone. Atticus soon got an idea. Drell sighed as he decided to just cook by the fire.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Atticus told the others.

"Thrill me." Cherry deadpanned.

"Please, tell us." Ares added.

"Well, for one thing, we have to get back to Olympus," Atticus began. "And luckily, we have a way to get there." he then added.

"In case you haven't noticed, the gods and goddesses are animals now, and Drell is useless." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus simply pointed to Gabrielle who was still an eagle.

"Are you saying we should fly up to Mount Olympus?" Mo asked.

"I don't see why not." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm... That could actually work." Chris admitted.

* * *

Hercules and Xena soon came back inside.

"Wow, you guys look a bit better right now." Darla said to the others.

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

"Well, we had an idea." Hercules said.

"I bet my idea's better." Atticus replied.

"Oh, that wasn't braggy at all." Cherry smirked.

Atticus snorted to her with a small annoyed look.

"What?" Cherry said. "It was a little boastful."

"What's your idea, Hercules and Xena?" Mo asked.

"Xena and I were talking," Hercules replied. "The thought of my mother spending the rest of her life, surrounded by a bunch of whining farm animals who think they should be ruling the universe..."

"And Gabrielle staying the way she is." Xena added, flapping her hands like wings.

"These aren't situations we're prepared to stand by and accept." Hercules said.

"So, we decided to attack Mount Olympus." Xena concluded.

"That sounds just like Atticus's plan because we're going to use Gabrielle to fly up to Mount Olympus." Mo said.

"The Titans took from you, so why not go and take it back?" Drell agreed.

"You've all forgotten one thing," Zeus spoke up. "The Cronus Stone. As long as Hera and the Titans control it, we have no powers."

"Well, I don't mean to be insulting, but you didn't use a lot when you had powers, did you?" Hercules told his father.

"He's got ya there." Atticus said.

"Ooh~..." The other gods and goddesses oohed towards Zeus.

"Son, I mean, if you go back to Mount Olympus, there's a good chance you and these others won't come down alive." Zeus warned.

"Trust me, yes, he will." Mo said.

"You guys better go now." Drell suggested.

"You got it." Atticus said.


	8. Chapter 8

They were soon on Gabrielle and flying up to Mount Olympus.

"It's okay, Cherry, it's like riding a plane..." Cherry told herself nervously. "A very... Unprotected... Feathery... Plane..."

Mo soon covered Cherry's eyes with her bandanna.

Cherry stretched out the bandanna to see how tight it was on, but winced from the snap back. "Ow!"

Gabrielle soon flew them all the way up to Mount Olympus. She had to hold Atticus by her talons since he was a wolf now.

* * *

The Titans had changed dramatically since they had been gone.

"Man, they sure got uglier." Darla wrinkled her nose.

"How is that possible?" Mo asked.

"Must've been some mutation spell from the Cronus Stone." Atticus guessed.

"More like an upgrade spell." Cherry said.

"Either way, they sure are ugly." Darla muttered.

"Darla, that's not very nice." Mo scolded.

"Well, they are." Cherry smirked in agreement with Darla.

"Well... Yeah..." Mo soon agreed as that was true.

Xena soon let out her battle cry to alert the Titans that they were coming.

"All right, looks like this is our stop." Hercules said.

"But where are we?!" Cherry cried out since she was still blindfolded.

Atticus soon took off Mo's bandanna so Cherry could see. Cherry fluttered her eyes and looked around.

"Welcome back to Mount Olympus." Iolaus told her.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

Hercules soon jumped off of Gabrielle's back first. The others soon joined him.

"Ready?" Mo asked Cherry.

Cherry honestly shook her head.

"Come on!" Mo told her, making her slide off of Gabrielle with them.

Even Darla was ready, especially since she had the power of the Moon to help her. "Here we go." The young Sailor Scout said out of serious determination.

"Yeah, good for you, you can use the Moon to help you..." Cherry said on her way down.

* * *

Everyone soon landed on their feet, even Cherry, and they all looked ready to fight.

"You're right, Darla," Xena said as she looked at the Titans. "These guys have gotten even uglier."

"And is that the Cronus Stone on Porphyrion's forehead?" Atticus asked.

"It might very well be." Mo gulped nervously.

Porphyrion roared loudly and was about to smash the others with his fists, but soon hit the ground which sent them all flying.

"Well, one thing's for sure, they haven't gotten any nicer." Hercules scoffed.

"You said it." Atticus said.

Hercules then flew up and punched the Titan in the face, knocking him down.

"Timber!" Mo called with a laugh as she then ran to get the Cronus Stone that fell from the Titan's head.

"Hercules, quick, use The Cronus Stone open up the Titan's prison!" Atticus told the demi god.

"Good idea, Atticus." Hercules agreed.

Mo grabbed the Cronus Stone and looked around before tossing it to Hercules since he looked open like in a basketball game. "Now we just have to knock each of them in." She then said.

"Should we use some bait?" Darla suggested.

"Like the stone?" Cherry guessed.

"That might do it." Darla agreed.

"Yes, yes, use The Stone to lure them, and then when they're in, we trap them." Atticus smirked.

"Perfect." Mo smirked back.

Hercules soon smirked as he held the Stone around the Titans, luring them away from both Xena and Iolaus.

"Come on..." Mo whispered. "Work... Work!"

The Titans glared to Hercules. Hercules grinned as he showed the Cronus Stone to them before running. The Titans growled and soon chased the demigod.

 _'Perfect.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Hercules stood over the edge as he held the Cronus Stone.

 _'The plan is working.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The Titans charged for Hercules as he stood over the trap, not realizing that it was a trap.

"First, the one with hot air." Darla said.

"I'm with ya, kiddo." Mo agreed.

The Titans came closer and closer.

" **NOW!** " Atticus told Hercules as a signal.

Hercules nodded as he knew what to do. The Titans soon jumped out for Hercules.

"Please miss him." Darla begged as she bit her nails as she looked worried and hopeful, but was on the edge of her seat.

Hercules kept drawing it out until the last second and he tucked and rolled out of the way, making the Titans land into the trap as he still held the Cronus Stone.

"Yes!" Mo smiled.

"NO!" Hera's voice yelled out.

"Hera?" Mo asked as she looked around.

* * *

"You meddling mortals!" Hera glared to Atticus, Darla, Mo, and Cherry.

Cherry looked with the others with a snicker before laughing with them since Hera called them 'mortals'.

"What's so funny?" Hera glared.

"Oh, you just called us 'mortals'," Darla giggled. "Go ahead, say it again."

" **MY PATIENCE GROWS THIN WITH YOU PESTS!** " Hera snarled.

"Okay, okay." Darla smirked.

"What is so funny?" Hera glared. "Tell me now!"

"Sorry, it's just... You think we're... Mortals..." Mo said, unable to keep a straight face.

"That's what you are, isn't it?!" Hera glowered.

"Not exactly." Atticus said.

"Well, you are no use anymore, you're just a wolf, though I wanted you to be nothing but a useless animal like those gods and goddesses." Hera scoffed to Atticus.

"Guess the Stone had other plans." Mo said.

Hera just growled to them. "Give it back to me!"

"No," Darla glared. "You have to be punished, in the name of the Moon!"

"Yeah!" The others added.

Hera soon took Darla's Moon Staff from her, looking like she was going to break it, only for the Silver Crystal to stop her from touching it. "Why won't this stupid thing break?!" The goddess growled.

"Because, by the power of the Silver Crystal!" Darla glared. "Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts give me the power, you meanie!"

Mo soon took the Moon Staff and gave it back to Darla before she saw one Titan was left.

"Thank you, Mo." Darla smiled.

"No problem," Mo smiled back before counting the Titans. "Hm... Someone's missing, but who?"

"Porphyrion!" Atticus told them as he could tell the Earth Titan wasn't with the other titans.

"Ooh, this could be bad." Cherry mumbled slightly.

Porphyrion soon jumped down right behind them all. Atticus soon grew giant god size so he could take on Porphyrion evenly. Atticus glared back as he knew that he would have to use his full strength to send Porphyrion flying off the Earth, since the Earth Titan kept getting stronger on the ground.

"Shouldn't I be handling this?" Hercules asked.

"Nah, he's got it." Cherry replied.

"You think you can take me on?" Porphyrion scoffed at Atticus.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Atticus glared.

"Oh, you can try, but I won't blame you if you run back home to your mommy." Porphyrion mocked, not knowing who he was dealing with.

Atticus soon smirked before he uppercut Porphyrion with his full strength, sending the Earth Titan flying. Some of the others winced as that looked painful.

* * *

" _You_! **YOU!** " Hera scowled at the group. "YOU RUINED MY PLANS, YOU DEMONS!"

The Earth Titan soon landed in the prison with the other Titans.

"Okay, now that's all of them," Mo said before smirking. "Can we put Hera inside too?"

"HEY!" Hera scowled as she heard that.

"Sorry, but we can't," Atticus said as he shrank back to human size. "Okay, Herc, use the Cronus Stone to seal them in."

Hercules nodded as he made his way over.

"NOOOO!" Hera yelled out.

Hercules looked down at the trapped Titans and soon used the Cronus Stone to seal them away like it should had been. Soon enough, the Titans were sealed away.

"Hey, Atticus, way to go against that monster." Iolaus smiled.

"Thanks, Iolaus." Atticus smiled back.

"Now for the Stone." Darla said.

The stone soon glowed and everyone who was transformed was being brought back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, yeah!" Atticus stretched before flexing his arms.

Cherry just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smirk to that. Hera just stood there in annoyance and crossed her arms at the winners.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Drell teased. "Sad that ya lost?"

"Shut up!" Hera glared.

"Aw, why don't ya make me?" Drell mocked.

The others gasped as that seemed like a bad thing to do with a dangerous goddess.

"Maybe I will." Hera glared.

"All right... Go ahead and try it." Drell smirked.

"Are you **NUTS?!** " Cherry asked him. "That is _Hera_ , the jealous girlfriend of Zeus!"

"Yeah!" Mo told him.

"I'll be fine." Drell told them.

The others looked nervous.

"Go ahead, Hera, give me your best shot," Drell tempted the goddess. "I'm sure Zeus would love it."

Hera stammered about that and that somehow made her give up and leave him alone.

"Knew it." Drell smirked.

"How did you...?" Mo was about to ask.

"Oh, Hera, she's just all talk and no show sometimes," Drell replied. "She just lets her jealousy make her look big and loud."

"Artemis, shouldn't you be turning a friend of ours back to human?" Darla asked, referring to Gabrielle who was still an eagle.

"Oh, right." Artemis smiled nervously before she soon used her powers to turn Gabrielle back into a human.

POOF! and soon, Gabrielle was brought back to being human again.

Gabrielle looked dizzy at first, but she settled back into her true form at long lost.

"Gabrielle, can you ever forgive me?" Xena frowned.

"There's nothing to forgive," Gabrielle smiled as she took the warrior princess's hand. "I knew you'd come through for me; I sorta enjoyed the flying part."

"How could you not?" Mo smiled back.

"It's good to have you back though." Darla added.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Gabrielle smiled and gave Darla a hug.

Zeus soon came over to the group. The others looked over in high respect to the god of all gods, and they all soon bowed to him.

"I really appreciate the help you all have given for Mount Olympus." Zeus smiled to all of them, letting them rise.

"It was our pleasure." Darla smiled back.

"I'd love to reward you all." Zeus said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, sir," Mo replied. "Our hard work was reward enough."

"No, no, I insist." Zeus said.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Darla asked.

"The Nile?" Cherry smirked with a slight joke.

"Be serious." Mo said.

"Hey, just trying to have some fun." Cherry replied.

"I insist you all come back for a future visit, like Hercules should..." Zeus invited.

"We will," Mo smiled. "We promise."

"Splendid," Zeus smiled back. "Alcmene and I would like that."

"So, are you two in love?" Darla asked.

"Yes, actually..." Zeus replied softly.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

Zeus smiled back before he soon sensed and glared towards Hera.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted..." Hera glared back before crossing her arms.

"You are in trouble now." Drell smirked at Hera.

* * *

Back on Earth, Alcmene was soon packing her things.

"He's... He's here..." Hercules told his mother softly.

"You can always visit her." Drell told him as him and the others arrived.

"And I'll be watching over you." Alcmene added.

The two then shared a tender hug together as mother and son. Soon enough, Alceme went to Mount Olympus with Zeus. Hercules was emotional to let his mother go, but he knew that she would be happier in Mount Olympus.

"She'll be okay," Xena soothed the demigod. "He does care for her."

"He really does." Atticus nodded.

Hercules soon smiled to the others. "So, where are you headed?" he then asked.

"Corinth," Xena replied as she brought out a certain treasure. "I still have a bag of gold to return."

"The rest of us are on our way to certain challenge between me and him." Chris told them while pointing to Atticus.

"Well, maybe Iolaus and I could walk around with Xena and Gabrielle for a little while." Hercules suggested.

"Sure!" Iolaus agreed.

"That'd be great." Gabrielle smiled.

* * *

Drell soon used his magic to get the group to the right destination this time. Everyone looked around as they were soon away from Ancient Greece and back in their regular clothes.

"Well, I'm really glad I got to meet Xena the Warrior Princess." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, kid, now, you can watch me beat your big brother." Chris smirked.

"About time you all arrived." A familiar Zeus to Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch said.

"Uh, I thought we were back home?" Cherry asked Drell out of confusion.

"No, no, no, remember, this was the place we are supposed to be." Drell reminded.

"Oh... Uh... All right..." Cherry shrugged.

Everyone else soon sat down.

"Watch this, Drell!" Chris called in a mocking way since he was sure he would beat Atticus.

"This should be entertaining." Drell smirked as he knew who would win.

Atticus and Chris stood across from each other and soon, their match began.

"So, who's going to be the ref?" Mo asked.

"I'd do it, but I'm way too excited, um, Zeus, would you mind?" Drell requested to his guest.

"I don't mind at all." Zeus said.

"Thanks... Sorry, I feel like I've waited my whole life for this." Drell said.

"No problem." Zeus chuckled.

"Still, I don't see what you're excited about," Chris smirked. "I'm going to ice your best student, Drell."'

"Cream." Cherry deadpanned.'

"What?" Chris asked her.

"'Cream'," Cherry told Chris. "That's how we say we're going to destroy someone in a humiliating and dominant way."

"She's right." Drell said.

"Don't correct my phrases, you _Emo_!" Chris glared at Cherry.

Cherry glared back, but smirked as Atticus zipped towards Chris and tackled him for making fun of Cherry.

"What did you call my best friend?!" Atticus glared at Chris.

"Well, that's what she is!" Chris replied.

"She's a goth!" Atticus replied.

"Same thing." Chris shrugged with a glare.

"No, it isn't!" Atticus glared back as he was now holding him in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Ooh, I can feel that..." Mo cringed for Chris.

"This is impossible!" Chris grunted and struggled from the bear hug.

Atticus soon fell forward and hit the ground, pinning Chris down while holding him in the bear hug.


	10. Chapter 10

"1, 2, 3, you're out!" Zeus called like a wrestling referee.

Everyone then cheered for Atticus's win. Atticus soon let go of Chris before standing up.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I tried to warn you." Drell told Chris who glared up at him.

"I can't believe it," Chris glared. "He really is stronger than me."

Drell offered a hand. Chris glared and smacked Drell's hand away before standing up and storming off.

"Cassandra is so much like him." Drell sighed.

"Well, I'm sure glad we met." Atticus rolled his eyes about Cassandra's father.

Mo seemed to bit nervous around the goddesses.

"What's with you?" Cherry asked Mo.

"Is something wrong, Mo?" Darla added.

"These goddesses are making me nervous." Mo told Darla and Cherry.

"Oh, Mo, they're goddesses, they won't hurt you, unless it's Hera or Eris." Cherry rolled her eyes.

The nice and kind Hera that they knew soon walked up to Mo with a smile.

"Now there's a Hera I like to see." Mo smiled back.

"Hello, Mo, it's so good to see you." Hera hugged the tomboy.

"It's so good to see you too." Mo smiled.

* * *

Atticus posed happily as he beat Chris.

"Nice to see you've been handling that strength." Zeus chuckled to Atticus.

"Well, what can I say?" Atticus smiled. "It's been fun, and safe, of course protecting those who I love."

"I'd hate to imagine seeing that strength for evil." Zeus whispered to Drell.

"Shh, that's a totally different universe where Superman is evil and Lex Luthor is good." Drell whispered back, almost teasingly.

"I heard that." Atticus smirked.

"Uh, what universe?" Cherry asked.

"Well, I was going to save this for another time and let you all go home after an exhausting adventure with Hercules and Xena." Drell shrugged.

"Or you could just send Atticus on the next one and let the rest of us relax." Cherry said.

"No, no, no, I mean I was going to show you on my crystal ball as a treat to show you what you're like in other universes," Drell explained. "Besides, if I take Atticus, there'll be _two_ Atticuses."

"Only the Atticus there looks different." Zeus said.

Drell had a small smirk, gesturing to the others.

"Well, seeing a different universe might be interesting, since we don't have to go there in person... Why not?" Cherry shrugged. "Am I in this universe too?"

"Oh, yes... It'll surely be a surprise for you guys..." Drell said as he soon brought them home, making it look like a movie night. "I present to you Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths."

Everyone looked curious, but they soon got settled in to see what this would look like.

The End


End file.
